You're the reason why I cry in the dark
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: Il avait tenté de le cacher, mais toujours vient un moment où la vérité éclate et où il faut assumer ses choix. Une seule règle : pas d'exception. McCoy/Kirk SLASH et MATURE CONTENT


**Titre** **: You're ****the reason why I cry in the dark**

**Auteur**** : votre dévouée Lovely**

**Fandom**** : Star Trek 2009**

**Rating**** : comme à chaque fois, MA pour Slash et descriptions indécentes, à croire que mes hormones me tourmentent plus que de raison.**

**Crédits : Tout appartient à Gene Roddenberry et à J.J Abrams qui a magistralement su reprendre cet univers particulier avec superbe (nan mais cette histoire de voyage dans le temps est juste ****trop bien ficelée). Bien sûr les acteurs ne sont pas à moi non plus, dommage parce que Karl Urban est juste trop sexy (Chris Pine aussi mais terriblement moins).**

**Résumé**** : Il avait tenté de le cacher, mais toujours vient un moment où la vérité éclate et où il faut assumer ses choix. Une seule règle : pas d'exception.  
**

**Attention, léger spoiler de Star Trek Into Darkness ****(mais bon, maintenant je me doute que tout le monde a dû le voir)****.**

* * *

**You're ****the reason why I cry in the dark**

Aux yeux de McCoy, voyager dans l'espace était un vrai calvaire. Il en avait été réduit à ça par un putain de divorce dans lequel sa connasse d'ex-femme avait eut le droit de garder la planète, le virant elle ne savait trop où, espérant qu'il partirait loin et qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Mais Léonard McCoy vous le dirait lui même, il ne croyait pas à la chance et savais même qu'il était loin d'en avoir. Chaque problème, c'était pour sa pomme. Au final il avait fini par ne plus y prêter attention.  
Jusqu'à ce fameux jour.  
L'USS Enterprise revenait d'un voyage en terres lointaines et tout se passait pour le mieux. Chacun pensait à la joie qu'il aurait à retourner sur Terre pour quelques jours de repos bien mérités. C'est alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la ceinture de Kuiper qu'un objet inconnu se mit à affoler tous les détecteurs.

-Monsieur Chekov ?  
-Capitaine, les détecteurs signalent une navette à moins de trois miles.  
-Vous pouvez identifier son signal ?

Quelques instants de silence s'installèrent sur le pont tandis que le jeune russe pianotait sur son clavier pour isoler la fréquence du bâtiment inconnu.

-C'est un vaisseau de transport Terrien Capitaine.  
-Capitaine, enchaîna Uruha, je reçoit un appel provenant de la navette.  
-Sur écran.

Le visage d'un homme à la cinquantaine apparu alors sur le grand panoramique de la passerelle, un air complètement terrifié imprimé sur son visage ridé.

-Ici le Commandant James T. Kirk de l'USS Enterprise, veuillez décliner votre identité.  
-Capitaine Howard Jackson. Notre vaisseau a heurté un astéroïde lors de la traversé, endommageant gravement les réacteurs. Il nous est impossible de continuer notre route, et retourner sur Terre est inenvisageable dans cet état.  
-Combien êtes vous à bord ?  
-Trente-sept passagers et quatorze membres d'équipage.  
-Avez vous des blessés ?  
-Miraculeusement non. Ni blessé, ni mort.  
-Nous allons vous envoyer une navette, vous viendrez à bord de l'Enterprise et serez conduits à l'infirmerie pour vérifier votre état de santé.  
-Merci Commandant.

La télécommunication fut coupée et aussitôt les ordres fusèrent.

-Navette de secoure vers le vaisseau. Je veux un groupe de sécurité au terminal d'arrivé. Bones, préparez vous à recevoir une cinquantaine d'hommes à l'infirmerie, assurez vous de leur santé. On peut attraper tout un tas de saloperies dans ce coin. Je descend à l'infirmerie dès que j'ai fini le rapatriement.

Du fin fond de son infirmerie McCoy grogna. Et dire qu'ils étaient censés faire un trajet de retour tranquille pépère avant de pouvoir prendre deux semaines de vacances le temps que le vaisseau soit entièrement révisé. On dirait bien que les vacances devraient attendre un peu plus et ce n'était pas pour arranger son moral déjà peu commode à l'origine.

-Bones... Vous me recevez ?  
-Cinq sur cinq Capitaine, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.  
-Allez faîtes pas la gueule, Bones, on arrivera sur Terre d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
-Ça se voit que c'est pas vous qui faîtes les contrôles médicaux...

Sur le pont, Kirk esquissa un sourire derrière son interphone. Les remarques franches et acerbes du Lieutenant médecin avaient le don de l'amuser, et ce qui pouvait passer pour de l'insubordination n'était en fait que ce naturel grognon qu'il affectionnait tellement chez son ami. La première personne qu'il avait rencontré en arrivant à Starfleet aussi. Ce souvenir le fit sourire encore plus si c'était possible. Ses premiers mots avaient quand même été : "_J'vais peut-être te vomir dessus_".  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser le passé de sa tête et revint à son occupation présente, se chargeant de superviser les opérations de sauvetage, regardant de loin ce qui se passait sur l'autre vaisseau.  
À son grand soulagement, tout se passa bien, sans aucun accroc, et ils purent remettre les voiles aussitôt que la navette eut franchi le sas, repartant vers leur planète et vers leurs vacances.

-Monsieur Sulu, cap vers la Terre. Passez en distorsion.  
-Réacteurs prêts. Passage en distorsion.

Il poussa la manette et le vaisseau partit en direction de leur planète en distorsion minimum.

-Monsieur Sulu, à vous les commandes.

Il sauta de son siège et quitta la passerelle pour se rendre aux étages inférieurs, à l'infirmerie de Bones.  
Celui-ci, de son côté, avait récupéré l'équipage et avait déjà commencé à les examiner minutieusement, leur pointant ses "_instruments de torture_" un peu partout autour de la tête. Kirk ne mit pas longtemps à arriver et il alla directement vers lui alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver son homologue rescapé dans la foule de visages inconnus.

-Tu as vu leur Capitaine ?  
-Nan pas encore, en même temps on a pas eu le temps d'en examiner beaucoup en cinq minutes.  
-Bien. Tu veux de l'aide ?  
-Oui, tiens moi ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant un tricordeur et en prenant à la place un hypospray. Madame, vous avez un début d'infection pulmonaire, j'vais vous soigner ça avant que ça empire.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et colla la seringue hypodermique dans son cou, déchargeant tout ce qu'il y avait dedans dans le corps de sa patiente. Elle sursauta légèrement mais se calma dès que la pression de l'objet froid eut quitté son épiderme.

-Voilà M'dame, par contre, vous savez que vous rendre sur une planète extérieure en étant porteur de germes potentiellement dangereux est un délit.

Elle sembla effrayée par le regard réprobateur qu'il lui lança, mais Jim s'accrocha à l'épaule de son ami et lui lança un immense sourire charmeur accompagné de paroles rassurantes qui firent grimacer le médecin.

-Vous en faîtes pas, ça ira pour cette fois.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et la jeune femme s'en alla avec un demi-sourire, minaudant comme une collégienne.

-Tu sais Bones, si tu continue sur cette lancée, tu finira vieux et seul. Enfin, surtout seul.

Il ne dit rien mais se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Si seulement il savait la connerie qu'il venait de sortir. Si seulement il avait la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait. Si seulement...

-Léonard ! Ben ça pour une surprise, le coupa alors une voix de femme.

Figé sur place, le médecin-chef ne voulu même pas tourner la tête. Cette voix il la connaissait trop bien. Et à vrai dire il n'avait jamais été pressé de l'entendre à nouveau.

-Tu la connais Bones ? demanda le Capitaine à côté de lui.

Il se prit le front dans la main alors qu'un horrible rictus déformait sa bouche.

-Et bien Len tu ne me présente pas ? Je savais que la politesse c'était pas ton fort mais à ce point là...  
-Katleen, le Capitaine James Kirk, Capitaine, Katleen.  
-Son ex-femme.

La remarque jeta aussitôt un froid, semblant bizarrement provenir des deux hommes. L'un parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de cela à ce moment, l'autre parce qu'il comprenait qu'il était maintenant prisonnier d'un vieux conflit matrimonial non-résolu.

-Vous... Vous êtes... Vous étiez sa femme ?

Il inspecta la femme de haut en bas avec l'œil du professionnel et sembla apprécier la vue puisqu'un petit sourire vint s'emparer de son visage.  
Elle avait l'air jeune et était pas mal foutu, portait un bonnet D et faisait maximum du 90 de tour de poitrine, ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient jusqu'à mis dos en large boucles minutieusement entretenues et brillantes, ses traits étaient fins, un nez assez court, une jolie bouche pulpeuse, de grands yeux de chat bleus foncés et des pommettes hautes. Très belle. Très, très belle.  
Il lança un regard entendu à McCoy qui sentit venir la remarque acerbe plus vite qu'il ne pouvait l'arrêter et ne pût qu'entendre son supérieur lui lancer alors qu'il fuyait déjà loin de lui :

-Et ben tu vois, elle est la preuve vivante que tu peux sortir avec de jolies filles.  
-Jim !  
-Oui, oui, je sais : "_Jim ferme la !_".  
-Ça vaudrait mieux.

Sentant poindre la dispute, il préféra laisser tomber et partit à la recherche de l'autre Capitaine de vaisseau, non sans un regard d'excuse à son ami qui se retourna, envers et contre tout, contre sa fichue ex-femme qui avait réussi à le faire exiler.

-Ça fait un sacré bout de temps dis moi...  
-Pas assez si tu veux mon avis.  
-Rhoo ce que tu peux être grognon. En cinq ans t'as pas réussi à m'arranger ce comportement irascible. Je suppose que t'as pas non plus cherché à me remplacer.  
-Tu suppose bien. Cinq ans que j'ai pas touché à une femme. Et ça, ça risque de continuer.  
-T'es pas croyable.

Il la fit taire en lui passant le tricordeur devant les yeux, réussissant à capturer son attention pendant quelques instants qu'il accueilli comme une bénédiction.  
Il finit de l'ausculter le plus rapidement possible, ne négligeant aucun aspect de son analyse, puis lui fit signe de s'en aller d'un signe de la main.

-Léonard... Tu sais, je regrette la façon dont on s'est quitté et je voudrais...  
-Tu voudrais quoi ! Qu'on recommence comme si de rien n'était ? Moi pas.  
-Tu voudrais pas revivre tout ça ? Tout ce qu'on à vécu ? Le sentiment qu'on est intouchables et éternels ?  
-Non.

Il se retourna pour se diriger vers un homme qui attendait, commençant à l'examiner pour faire abstraction de son ex-épouse qui le suivait à la trace, le collant comme son ombre.

-Len... Je vais te dire, te quitter à sûrement été la chose que j'ai le plus regretté...  
-Arrête ça Kate, on sait tous les deux que c'est pas vrai.  
-Je suis sérieuse !  
-Moi aussi, maintenant vas rejoindre la salle de transport avec les autres et laisse moi faire mon travail.  
-Je t'attendrais dehors, objecta-t-elle, sûre qu'il n'oserait pas lui dire non.  
-Mais oui c'est ça !

Il se retourna pour donner toute son attention à l'homme assis sur sa table d'examen, et avec un froncement de sourcils contrarié s'excusa platement pour le contretemps.

-Vous savez, un jour aussi j'ai été marié, le rassura celui-ci. Après le divorce elle à tout fait pour revenir, et j'ai eu la bêtise de dire oui. Divorcé deux fois, deux fois la même femme. Fichez pas votre vie en l'air. Vous êtes beau garçon, vous aurez pas de mal à trouver quelqu'un qui pourra vous rendre heureux.

En entendant ça McCoy releva la tête, tombant nez à nez avec un quinquagénaire aux grands yeux bleus comme l'océan et aux traits doux. Il eut soudain envie de le croire, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas choisi ses mots pas hasard.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, on à divorcé parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se contenter de ce que je lui offrait. Je lui aurait décroché la lune, elle l'aurait quand même demandé à un autre.  
-Adultère ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Hélas... Dit-il en souriant à moitié. Voilà Monsieur. Tout est en ordre, vous êtes en parfaite santé.  
-Je vous remercie.  
-Oh y a pas de quoi, je suis heureux de faire mon travail.  
-Ça se sent.

Il se leva, lui serrant la main avec un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et fit un pas pour s'en aller avant de se retourner et de lancer :

-Et n'oubliez pas : vivez ! Heureux !  
-Je n'oublierai pas, promit le médecin. Oh au fait, vous êtes le Capitaine ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà il enchaînait, absolument sûr de la réponse.

-Il se trouve au fond du couloir, juste avant la salle de transport.  
-Merci Docteur, le gratifia le commandant avec un signe de la tête.

Il sourit et poursuivit son travail sur les autres membres d'équipage, revenant à sa préoccupation du moment en chassant son ex-épouse de son esprit.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie après une bonne heure de travail assidu et fatiguant, ne rêvant que d'une chose : de vacances. Sans méfiance, il mit un pieds dehors et ce qu'il avait finalement réussi à occulter pendant son travail lui revint en pleine figure, l'élan en prime.  
Elle était là, elle l'attendait, un petit sourire détestablement entendu collé sûr son visage botoxé. Tout en elle traduisait la prédatrice, la chasseuse à l'affût guettant sa proie. Et malheureusement, la proie c'était lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête l'air désespéré.  
-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins Léonard. Reviens avec moi !

Il la fixa et sans hésiter lui répondit par un "_non_"catégorique avant de filer à travers les couloirs de l'Enterprise.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez belle ? Tu me trouve trop stupide ? T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?  
-T'as pas besoin de le savoir. Autant que je sache, on est plus mariés.  
-C'est bien ça le problème.  
-Non, dit il en se retournant, pilant pour se retrouver juste devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Je dirais même que c'est ce qui doit le plus me réconforter dans l'histoire. J'en ai assez que tu me prenne pour un con Katleen. Tu m'as trompé trois fois et ensuite tu as fais en sorte de ne plus me revoir, me fais pas croire que c'était des accidents.

Elle se tut, incapable de répondre à ça, les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres tremblantes. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui aurait sûrement ressemblé à un "_Mais moi je t'aime_". Seulement elle ne pouvait pas le dire, pas en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir en prétendant l'aimer. Elle étouffa un sanglot déchiré, se mit sûr la pointe des pieds et, une main sûr son torse, elle posa ses lèvres sûr les siennes. Juste posées, simplement, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de retenir coulaient librement sur ses joues lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, mais elle me dit rien, pas un mot, et c'est dans ce silence qu'elle fit volte face, partant vers la salle de transport en essayant ses joues humides. Dans sa fuite elle bouscula quelqu'un mais ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête, et lança un simple "_P__ardon_" murmuré du bout des lèvres.  
Kirk lui, reconnu très bien celle qui venait de le percuter et comprit de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en voyant Bones au bout du couloir, l'air morose et renfrogné.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il arrivait sur lui. Elle et toi vous avez l'air... retournés.  
-Rien. Pas la peine que tu t'en mêle.

La soudaine froideur du médecin laissa son Capitaine perplexe. Il savait qu'il n'était pas jovial, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça, et jamais il n'avait osé l'envoyer promener de cette manière non plus.

-Tu veux...  
-Non Jim. J'veux pas en parler.  
-Bones, gronda-t-il menaçant. Garder ça pour toi ça t'aidera pas.  
-Bon Dieu Jim, mais j'en ai rien à foutre.  
-C'est quoi ton problème ?! Pourquoi tu t'met dans c't'état si tu l'aime plus ?

Devant son mutisme, il s'emporta et le saisit au col avec fermeté, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de l'infirmier. Ils étaient si proches que chacun d'entre eux pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre caresser son visage et un frisson parcouru l'échine de McCoy.

-Je suis votre Capitaine, Lieutenant McCoy, et en tant que tel je vous ordonne de me dire ce qui ne va pas, menaça-t-il à voix basse, les dents serrées.

Les yeux bruns du médecin brillèrent d'un orage de colère alors qu'ils soutenaient ceux bleus de son supérieur, tentant vainement de ne pas se détourner, à ne pas faiblir. Les poings serrés, il attendait que la colère passe, que James se calme, encore et toujours en silence, dans ce silence assourdissant qui les emprisonnait et les étouffait.

-Bones ! cria Kirk.

Sa prise se radouci et il vint se saisir de ses épaules dans une prise plus amicale, presque fraternelle, l'encourageant à se libérer de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur dans une supplique silencieuse. Il pressa ses épaules, lui demandant implicitement sa confiance et faisant appel à leur amitié.

-Léonard... implora-t-il.

Le regard que le médecin s'était alors fait un devoir de soutenir se fit tout d'un coup très fuyant, et il baissa la tête, fronçant les sourcils en essayant d'avoir l'air contrarié, mais ne réussissant qu'à paraître plus distant, plus fuyant et perturbé aussi.

-Bones, dis moi ce qui va pas. On est amis non ? demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Mais pour le docteur, ça n'était absolument pas la chose à dire.

-C'est pas aussi simple que ça Jim.

Énervé, le capitaine prit son ami par l'épaule et l'emmena à sa suite jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans lequel il le jeta avant d'appuyer sur le bouton indiquant le pont numéro cinq. Arrivé au bon étage, il le jeta à nouveau, mais cette fois hors de la cabine et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs, le tenant fermement par le bras, excédé par son mutisme, son air renfrogné et son humeur massacrante.  
Il ouvrit la porte de sa propre cabine et les fit entrer tous les deux, refermant consciencieusement derrière lui avant de presser le bouton de l'interphone qui desservait la passerelle.

-Monsieur Sulu.  
-Oui Capitaine ?  
-Je vous laisse les commandes jusqu'à la Terre, prévenez moi lorsque la Lune est en vue.  
-Bien Capitaine.  
-Merci Sulu.

Il posa sa main sur le mur, serrant durement le métal froid entre ses doigts, cherchant sûrement le meilleur angle d'attaque.  
Après avoir respiré un grand coup, il se retourna et lança avec une grimace :

-Et si tu me disais ce qui va pas autour d'une bière Romulienne ?  
-Jim je...  
-Tsss ! Pas de mais ! De toute façon c'est pas comme si tu avais le doit de dire non.

Il se leva, alla à l'un des placards pour en sortit une bouteille remplie d'un liquide bleu clair caché sous une pile de vêtements, et revint en prenant deux verres sur une étagère qu'il posa sur la seule table de la pièce.

-Allez viens Bones, dis à l'ami Jim ce qui va pas.  
-Jim, je t'en pris...  
-Naaaan, j'ai dis, pas de protestations.

Il attendit que le lieutenant se soit assis devant lui pour déboucher la bouteille et leur servir à chacun un grand verre de l'alcool alien.

-Tu sais, commença James avec plus de douceur, il y a des jours où il m'arrive de m'inquiéter pour toi. C'est vrai, on se connaît depuis quoi, cinq ans ? Et je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille au bras. Tu ne raconte pas tes prouesses au lit, t'as l'air de vivre comme un vieil ermite asexué. Bones ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas.

Le silence que gardait McCoy n'était plus aussi solide, le mur qu'il avait dressé autour de lui commençait lentement à s'effriter et au moment où il baissa la tête, Kirk crû voire une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

-C'est pas si simple Jim, tu peux pas me demander de te dire ça comme ça.  
-Et pourquoi pas ! Demanda le blond en saisissant son ami par l'épaule. On est amis Bones. Je croyais qu'on était amis.  
-On l'était, confirma le médecin en essayant de soutenir le regard de son Capitaine.  
-Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors ? demanda ce dernier chez qui l'agacement recommençait à poindre.  
-Moi, Jim. C'est ma faute. Je suis le seul à blâmer dans l'histoire.

Il jaugea la distance qui les séparait, assis tous les deux face à face, du même côté de la table, les verres encore pleins posés à côté d'eux. Il avisa le sien et l'attrapa, en vidant le contenu d'un trait.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé Léonard ? redemanda le Capitaine en attrapant le brun par son avant bras.  
-Tout a changé Jim.

Il se propulsa en avant si rapidement que ça ne laissa pas le temps à Kirk de réagir et il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait alors que les lèvres de son lieutenant se posaient sur les siennes, avec douceur et patience. C'était comme impossible à croire, surréaliste, une scène tout droit sortie d'un Dali. Enfin quoi, ça ne pouvait pas être réel, tout ça...  
Il ne répondit pas, bien trop halluciné pour vraiment croire au fait que son médecin en chef était en train de l'embrasser. Mais alors qu'il allait le repousser, McCoy rompit son étreinte et se releva prestement, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue, essayant aussi de cacher les petites larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses paupières.

-Voilà pourquoi rien n'est plus pareil. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais touché une fille depuis que je te connais. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux plus te considérer comme un ami. J'en ai marre de faire au mieux pour que tout le monde autour de moi soit heureux. J'ai pas l'habitude d'être égoïste, mais vient un moment où c'est une question de survie. Jim, je suis désolé, si ça doit poser un problème alors je demanderai à être affecté à un autre vaisseau. De toute façon je quitte pas San Francisco de la perm, je pourrais trouver le temps d'aller remplir ces formalités. Au pire je m'arrangerais avec l'Amiral Pike.

Et sans laisser le temps à Jim de répondre, il fuit loin de lui, sortant dans les couloirs, cherchant un refuge où il se sentirait en sécurité. Où Jim ne pourrait pas le trouver. Finalement il ouvrit la porte de l'une des salles de réunion et s'y engouffra, s'affalant sur une chaise, coudes sur la table, ses mains couvrant son visage baigné de larmes. Pour lui, c'était certain, tout était fini. Jim ne voudrait plus lui parler après cet... incident. Il en parlerait certainement à Spock, ce salopard aux oreilles pointues qui avait tendance à se rapprocher un peu trop de leur Capitaine. Oh, le Vulcain en ferait sûrement son affaire. Il rêvait de quitter sa copine pour son Capitaine, ça se voyait, il se serait mis à quatre pâtes et aurait aboyé si James le lui avait demandé.  
Il fallait qu'il quitte l'Enterprise le plus vite possible. Que Jim ne le revoit plus. Qu'il disparaisse de la circulation, au moins un temps. Une annonce le tira de ses pensées et il tendit l'oreille pour saisir le message.

-On demande le Capitaine Kirk à la passerelle, Lune en approche, informa la voix de Sulu toujours aussi assurée et à l'aise que d'habitude.

Le message ne se répéta pas, le docteur en conclu donc que leur supérieur était arrivé à son poste et il se demanda un court instant s'il lui en voulait, finissant par chasser cette pensé bien trop douloureuse pour lui.  
Le vaisseau amarré au Spatiodock, il retourna dans sa cabine, prêt à fuir son capitaine si nécessaire, empaqueta toutes ses affaires et sortit, quittant l'Enterprise, peut-être à jamais.  
La navette qui le ramena sur Terre ne contenait heureusement pas son capitaine et il en profita pour partir discrètement, sachant qu'il commentait une faute professionnelle en quittant ainsi le vaisseau. Mais cela avait-il réellement de l'importance ? Il venait de foutre son amitié en l'air, il serait certainement transféré, Jim ne voudrait plus le voir... À quoi bon.  
Il sortit du quartier général de Starfleet et s'enfonça dans les rues de San Francisco, sombres et mal éclairées alors que derrière les buildings on pouvait voir le soleil se coucher doucement sur l'horizon. C'était cliché, c'était déprimant, c'était pathétique, c'était naze à mort. Mais c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer. Sans au revoir ni adieu. Juste en partant, toujours tout droit, comme il l'avait toujours fait, tout droit sans jamais se retourner.

Longtemps après que l'Enterprise eut fini de décharger biens et passagers, Kirk qui n'avait pas revu son médecin chef, partit à sa recherche à travers les couloirs déserts du vaisseau. Salle après salle, son angoisse grandissait, et la panique s'emparait de tout son être à la pensée de ce que le médecin aurait pu faire pour disparaître. En désespoir de cause, lorsqu'il arriva au bout du pont cinq, devant la cabine de Bones, il en ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une chambre totalement débarrassée des effets personnels de McCoy. Alors ainsi il allait partir. Il allait fuir devant lui. Il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Ainsi il comptait si peu ? Leur amitié comptait si peu ?  
Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras croisés entre ses genoux, avec soudain l'impression d'avoir très froid. Il voulait juste s'arrêter là et attendre que les choses reviennent d'elles même à la normale, que Bones revienne et qu'ils reprennent les choses comme avant. Que la vie continue là où ils l'avaient laissée et que chacun fasse comme si de rien n'était. Mais demander ça à Bones serait le pire coup de poignard dans le dos qu'il pourrait lui infliger. Lui demander de vivre en reniant ses sentiments, c'était juste inhumain. Il râlait déjà bien assez sur Spock à cause de ce même genre de comportement, ça n'était pas pour demander à son meilleur ami de faire le contraire. En définitif et dans l'état actuel des choses, il était coincé. Ils étaient coincés. Tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda alors une voix familière, sortant le Capitaine de ses sombres pensées.

Jim releva le nez pour tomber nez-à-nez avec l'Amiral Pike et il remercia les dieux de ne pas lui avoir envoyé McCoy à là place. Il remerciait aussi les dieux d'avoir laissé Pike vivre après l'attaque de la salle de réunion de Starfleet. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveux pour qu'il ne meure vraiment, et à jamais. C'était finalement une infirmière très douée qui avait réussi à rétablir ses fonction cérébrales à coup d'électrochocs et ses fonctions vitales à coup de réparations des tissus endommagés. Après l'avoir plongé dans un coma artificiel, elle avait fait tout son possible pour qu'il se rétablisse entièrement, ce qui d'ailleurs avait été grandement aidé par le sérum synthétisé à partir du sang de Khan... mis au jour par McCoy... Cette pensée ramena une ombre sur le visage de Jim qui n'émergea que quand il entendit Pike se racler la gorge pour signaler qu'il était toujours présent.

-Oh, je réfléchissait Amiral.  
-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler Amiral. Pour toi Christopher peut amplement suffire.  
-Hum... Acquiesça distraitement le jeune homme en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?  
-Même si moi je ne sais pas où tu es, l'ordinateur de bord, lui, le sait, souviens t'en. En attendant... Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui va pas Jim.

Ce dernier le regarda en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, Pike savait déceler ses humeurs et en ce moment, il savait qu'il était perturbé par quelque chose.

-Prends pas cet air étonné, t'as une vraie tête de chien battu.  
-C'est mon médecin-chef, accepta de dévoiler Kirk. Je crois qu'il à décidé de quitter l'Enterprise. Et je crois aussi que c'est de ma faute.  
-Enfin voyons, pourquoi tu dis ça fils ? T'as certainement rien à te repro...  
-C'est bien là le problème, j'ai vraiment une raison de m'en vouloir.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la caméra de la chambre des yeux et se leva pour accéder au panneau de commandes et la désactiver.

-Vous pouvez garder un secret ?  
-Tu m'insulte là, dois-je te rappeler que toi et moi connaissons des secrets de la Fédération qui relèvent du plus haut degré d'accréditation galactique.  
-C'est vrai je suis désolé. Mais j'ai déjà fais assez de mal à Bones sans en rajouter. En fait, depuis quelques temps il agit étrangement. Je n'avais pas réussi à expliquer son comportement jusqu'à ce qu'il m'avoue que... En fait...  
-En fait quoi ? Allons mon garçon ça doit pas être si dur.  
-Si justement, c'est dur !

Conscient qu'il ne fallait pas plus brusquer le Capitaine, l'Amiral se tut et attendit en silence que Jim trouve les mots qui lui manquaient.

-En fait, Bones... Léonard... Je crois que... qu'il... en fait qu'il... est amou... qu'il m'aime...

Sur le coup, le gradé resta sur le cul, la bouche ouverte. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, et de loin.

-Tu veux dire que...  
-Oui, c'est bon ça va, pas la peine de le répéter ! Le problème c'est que je veux pas qu'il parte, mais je sais pas quoi faire non plus avec ça. Je suis... Coincé.

Pike sourit et se releva de la couchette sur laquelle il s'était assis, juste à côté de Kirk, pour venir lui tapoter l'épaule. Sur ses traits, il y avait de l'indulgence, et ça Jim le savait.

-Avant de penser à McCoy comme à un homme, pensez à lui comme à un être humain, James. C'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner.

Il ne lui expliquerait pas plus en détail ce qu'il entendait par là, et ça aussi, le Capitaine le savait, aussi se contentât-il de le suivre lorsqu'il sortit du vaisseau par la dernière navette pour retourner aux quartiers généraux de Starfleet.  
Mais son conseil tournait et tournait dans sa tête. Encore et inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient posés à terre.  
Christopher se pencha sur son épaule et lui dit gentiment, comme pour lui rappeler un vieux souvenir.

-Tâche de pas trop fréquenter les bars cette fois. Te voir te battre peut être marrant, te voir comater avec une nappe dans chaque narine c'est très drôle, mais n'oublie pas que tu es quand même un Capitaine de Starfleet.  
-Je tâcherai d'y penser papa, lui répondit le jeune homme en insistant bien sur le papa, avec sur les lèvres son éternel sourire de petit tombeur soudainement reparu.

Les deux hommes sortirent du vaisseau, et c'est sur une accolade fraternelle qu'ils se séparèrent, l'un repartant vers son bureau, l'autre allant à son pied-à-terre pour se reposer, dormir et réfléchir un peu aussi.

Ailleurs, il y en avait un autre qui réfléchissait depuis un bon moment, assis à une table dans un vieux pub mal éclairé, parlant très sérieusement à son verre de whisky comme s'il allait lui répondre d'un moment à l'autre.

-Nan parce que c'est vrai, quand je l'ai vu sur cette table, mort, il faut le préciser, qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire. Faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu et le regarder crever ? Nan ! Je l'aimais, je l'ai sauvé, j'ai tout fait pour lui. S'il était parti alors j'aurais jamais pu lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Enfin, quand on vois où ça m'a mené.

Il regarda son verre comme un désespéré, attendant que quelque chose de notable se passe, mais comme il ne répondait pas, il poursuivit d'une voix égale, reprenant comme si rien ne s'était passé :

-Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai été assez con pour croire qu'il me comprendrait, ou qu'à défaut il me ménagerait. Mais ce con, et j'insiste sur le "_con_", n'a absolument rien dit, absolument rien fait ! T'y crois ça !

Il tapa du poing sur la table et dans sa rage attrapa sa boisson et l'avala d'une traite. Puis il reposa le verre à l'envers et ne bougea plus, le temps que le tourbillon qui lui secouait le cerveau se calme et ne le laisse réfléchir en paix. Il allait essayer de se lever lorsque quelqu'un se laissa choir sur la chaise qui lui faisait face, et après l'avoir examiné du coin de l'œil quelques secondes, il accepta l'idée que l'Amiral Pike se trouvait bien dans un bar miteux en tenue civile avec deux verres à vodka dans une main, la bouteille dans l'autre et le pire air de conspirateur qu'il ait jamais vu sur le visage de quiconque.

-Qu'est-c'vous voulez ?  
-Oh rien, je viens discuter, tout simplement.  
-Vous allez m'faire croire que vous m'avez trouvé par hasard peut-être ?  
-Non, j'ai quand même écumé la moitié dès bars de la ville avant de mettre la main sur vous.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour vous aider.  
-J'vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
-Soyez pas stupide mon garçon. Vous vous doutez que si je suis là c'est parce que j'ai parlé à Jim.

Le sang de McCoy se figea et il perdit quelques pourcentages d'alcoolémie en moins de trois secondes, ce qui en soi était un exploit.

-Et il vous à dit quoi le salopard ?  
-Que vous vouliez quitter l'Enterprise pour de mauvaises raisons. Vos raisons, je les respecte, mais je voulais vous rappeler que James est un homme qui, à défaut d'avoir autant de bon sens que son Commander, a du cœur. Beaucoup de cœur. Et à sa façon, il vous aime. Laissez lui le temps de s'en rendre compte, essaya de persuader Christopher en lui servant un verre.  
-Du cœur mon cul !  
-Vous le connaissez, c'est un garçon qui a profondément besoin d'attention et d'amour.  
-Et en fait vous êtes là pourquoi ? demanda le médecin en envoyant le verre au fond de son gosier.  
-Je veux que vous reconsidérer votre demande de réaffectation.  
-Je n'en ai pas fait.  
-Pas encore du moins. Disons que je vous évite de la paperasse.  
-Trop aimable.

Il prit le second verre que l'Amiral lui tendait et le choqua avec celui que le gradé tenait dans sa main droite.

-À la votre Lieutenant.  
-À la votre Amiral.

Ils burent le tout d'un coup d'un seul, envoyant le liquide pur et brûlant au fond de leur estomac avant de claquer leur shooter devant eux sur la surface de la table.

-Jim n'est qu'un idiot, lâcha le médecin.  
-Vous êtes dur McCoy. On dira qu'il manque de sens pratique.  
-Ça revient au même.  
-Laissez lui du temps.  
-Arrêtez de me prendre la tête Pike ! Vous voulez que je fasse quoi, que j'attende de me retrouver coincé cinq ans sur l'Enterprise avec lui ?  
-Attendez un peu. Juste un peu.  
-Très bien Pike, j'attendais ! Mais j'le fais absolument pas de gaieté de cœur.

Ils passèrent la soirée à boire tous les deux, finissant inévitablement par finir la bouteille que Pike avait ramené à table, complètement bourrés et réduits à l'état de loques humaines. L'Amiral Pike restait quand même le plus sobre dès deux, et bien sûr c'est lui qui se retrouva obligé de raccompagner son cadet chez lui. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas mis dans cet état ?

-Vous êtes sûr que vous habitez ici McCoy ? Demanda Pike en levant la tête vers l'un des grands et majestueux building de San Francisco.  
-Mais puisque j'vous le dis, râla le médecin.  
-Joli immeuble pour quelqu'un qui passe sa vie dans l'espace, remarqua tout de même l'Amiral.  
-J'étais médecin avant d'entrer à Starfleet, expliqua Léonard, à moitié affalé sur son supérieur hiérarchique, pestant contre l'alcool alors qu'il était pris de nausées. Après mon putain de divorce j'ai... revendu mon fichu cabinet pour m'acheter un appartement en villes.  
-Riche idée Lieutenant.

McCoy hocha la tête, se retenant une fois de plus de vomir, et sortit de sa poche le badge qui lui donnait accès à l'entrée avant de taper le code à cinq chiffres qui allait avec. Cependant, vu tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré et l'effet que ça avait sur lui, il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir déverrouiller l'accès au hall d'entré.

-Votre appartement est au combientième Docteur ? Demanda encore Pike en s'engouffrant, McCoy contre lui, dans la cabine d'ascenseur.  
-Trente-troisième étage Monsieur.  
-C'est parti.

Ils s'élevèrent doucement, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre avec un petit son discret sur un couloir blanc au sol couvert de dalles noires, sobre et froid comme la mort. Quittant le maintient rassurant de son gardien, Léonard marcha vers la porte notée sept et posa son pouce sur le scanner d'empreintes, déverrouillant la porte, puis s'effaçant à l'intérieur alors que Pike le suivait encore. L'Amiral le saisit par les épaules, le mena vers ce qui devait être la chambre et coucha l'officier dans son lit, ramenant sur son corps les couvertures et le bordant avec tendresse, souriant doucement en caressant les cheveux de l'autre homme qui avait sombré dans le sommeil dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Il savait que demain il ne se souviendrait de rien, mais au moins il ne chercherait pas à se faire transférer dès qu'il serait réveillé. Du moins l'espérait-il.

-Dormez bien Léonard, la nuit porte conseil. Et ne vous en faites pas, Kirk vous aime, sauf qu'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte.

Il se releva, sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui et quitta le building, retournant à son propre appartement pour aller se coucher. Il en rêvait depuis des heures. Mais que n'aurait-il fait pour le bonheur de son petit Jim.

Quelques jours passèrent, longs comme l'éternité. Chacun de son côté vivait un véritable Enfer d'attente et de réflexion.  
Comme Pike l'espérait, McCoy avait tout oublié de la soirée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, et n'était miraculeusement pas venu demander de réaffectation. C'était cependant pour Jim qu'il s'inquiétait, car depuis leur discussion il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du capitaine. Généralement on venait lui rapporter qu'on l'avait vu à tel ou tel endroit, mais là rien, à croire qu'il était décidé à ne pas mettre un pieds dehors.  
Oh, au fond il n'était pas à plaindre, il passait ses journées au lit, un sac de glace sur les yeux, à réfléchir au problème McCoy en se massant les tempes, ruminant de sombres pensés et râlant de temps à autre à voix basse.  
McCoy lui, passait ses journées assis devant sa baie vitrée, adossé à un mur, une bouteille à la main et les sourcils froncés en signe de contrariété. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa première soirée sur Terre, mais avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec Kirk.  
Frustré de ne pas réussir à trouver, il buvait pour calmer ses nerfs à vifs, essayant de contrôler ses crises de rage quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait.  
Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Que s'il ouvrait son cœur à Jim il risquait de le perdre. C'était un coureur de jupons, il aimait les femmes, la sensation qu'elles lui procuraient au lit, la caresse de leur lèvres, la douceur de leur peau. Tout ça il le lui avait lui même dit sans se rendre compte que le sourire de Bones était amer, que ses yeux brillaient de jalousie et non d'amusement, que dans son dos, ses mains tremblantes étaient crispées sur son uniforme. Il était cruel et il était inconscient de l'être. Mais pour James, lui qui avait déjà été marié devait normalement préférer les femmes c'était logique.  
À cette pensée, la poitrine du médecin se serra. Il aurait tout donné pour être une femme, pour que son sexe ne soit plus un obstacle aux yeux de son supérieur, pour avoir une chance de le séduire et de le garder.  
Encore une fois il rapprocha le goulot de la bouteille de ses lèvres et avala quelques gorgées du liquide qui avait un goût étrange, mélange de bière Romulienne et de Whisky Clingon. Au bout d'un instant de réflexion, il se rendit compte que la bouteille était vide et il se leva pour aller en chercher une autre, se rabattant sur une bière Terrienne pour changer avant de revenir à sa place. Le ciel au dehors était grisâtre et froid. Au dessus de la ville, des nuages menaçants comme sur Chronos cachaient le ciel, cachant sur les immeubles leurs flots de pluie incessante, exhalant entre eux leur souffle glacé et aigu, sifflant contre les façades et s'y écrasant comme la mer sur le rivage.  
Un jour avait passé comme ça, et puis deux, et puis trois. Et puis bientôt une semaine passa sans que Léonard ne daigne sortir, exception faite des jours où il n'avait plus rien à boire. Piètre médecin qu'il faisait, à cheval sur le règlement, incapable de s'empêcher de sombrer. La vérité c'est qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin qu'on lui prenne cette bouteille et qu'on lui dise d'arrêter. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un se soucie de lui, s'occupe de lui, lui dise qu'il était là et ne partirait pas avant qu'il aille mieux.  
Il attendait désespérément que quelqu'un, peut-être même Jim, ne franchisse sa porte et ne l'arrête dans sa douce descente aux enfers.  
Au bout de son septième jour, Léonard commença doucement à tomber dans une lente léthargie. Il s'endormait par moment, sans même s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveille en sursaut au premier bruit, et ainsi allait le jour, s'entrecoupant de phases de torpeur et de conscience. Il rêva, peut-être, ou peut-être n'était-ce que l'expression de ses désirs les plus chers. Il pensait à Jim, il pensait à ce qu'il avait fait... Au fond il était persuadé qu'il l'avait perdu. Il aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière et s'empêcher de faire la plus grosse bourde de sa vie. Pouvoir donner un sursis à cette amitié qui n'avait désormais plus lieu d'être. De temps à autre, il se faisait rattraper par ses sentiments et alors des larmes se mettaient à couler sans qu'il ne les sente passer sur ses joues. Ce n'était que lorsque les larmes s'insinuaient entre ses lèvres qu'il se rendait compte qu'il pleurait, lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer et que son corps tout entier était secoué de sanglots. Il se sentait si faible, si fragile. Si idiot de ne pas réussir à se défaire de tout ce qu'il avait appris à espérer pendant ces cinq années. à ses yeux, c'était juste pathétique, de l'abus de faiblesse et du sentimentalisme.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un tambourinait contre sa porte depuis quelques minutes, apparemment au courant qu'il n'était pas sorti de toute la perm. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le médecin réussi à convaincre ses muscles de le porter jusqu'à la porte, d'un pas chancelant et incertain, shootant parfois dans une bouteille, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber alors que ses muscles encore engourdis d'être resté assis aussi longtemps protestaient, aussi rigides que du coton. Il se raccrocha in extremis à la poignée de la porte alors qu'il manquait encore une fois de s'étaler par terre et l'ouvrit par la même occasion, faisant apparaître le visage d'un Jim purement étonné de le retrouver dans cet état.  
Concluant que s'il était là, c'était parce qu'il était en train de rêver, Léonard se retourna en pestant contre son imagination et cette fois-ci, finit bel et bien par s'étaler contre le sol, tête la première, après que sa cheville se soit dérobée sous lui. Il resta là, par terre, convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et donna un coup de pieds mou à la porte pour la refermer. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de retomber dans la quiétude spirituelle du sommeil, la froide sensation du sol dur contre sa joue apaisant le mal de tête qui lentement se réveillait.

-Allez Léonard, essayât-il de se convaincre, tu commence à halluciner... t'as plus toute ta tête... si Jim avait décidé de venir il serait venu il y a longtemps... et pis il serait venu pour quoi ? Qu'est-c'tu veux qu'il aime un vieux... con dans ton genre ! Jamais content, jamais de bonne humeur... toujours la remarque qu'il faut pour casser l'ambiance.

Il continua à râler ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux mains l'agripper par les aisselles et le tirer jusqu'à son canapé. Et ben si maintenant les hallucinations avaient des mains, c'est qu'il devait être sacrément arrangé.  
De son côté, Jim, puisque de toute évidence il était bien réel, amena son ami sur le diva où il le posa sur le ventre avant de revenir dans l'entrée où il posa sa veste et ses chaussures, à côté de toutes celles du médecin. Il avait du mal à le croire, beaucoup de mal. D'une part que son médecin en chef puisse être aussi affecté par ses décisions, et d'autre part qu'il puisse être tellement mal qu'il décide de s'auto détruire à ce point. C'était à peine pensable.  
Cependant il avait pris sa décision. Aussi revint-il au divan, prit McCoy par un bras et le força à se lever, passant une main autour de sa taille dans le cas où il tomberait et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il le coucha après lui avoir ôté la majorité de ses vêtements. Il prit grand soin de le border, l'enveloppant dans ses couvertures au cas où il attraperait froid, et puis quitta la pièce en silence quand il fut sûr que le Docteur dormait.  
Après quoi il retourna dans la grande pièce à vivre qui servait à la fois de salon, de salle à manger et de cuisine à son officier et prit réellement le temps de contempler l'ampleur des dégâts. Il l'avait laissé seul neuf jours et voilà le résultat. Après avoir compté il avait réussi à répertorier vingt-huit bouteilles de bière, dont neuf étaient Rotuliennes, donc potentiellement illégales - il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas savoir comment il se les était procuré - , trois bouteilles de Whisky, une de Vodka, deux de Rhum, dont une qui était encore à moitié pleine par il ne savait quel miracle, et une de Tequila qui était à peine entamée. Donc en fait, depuis plus d'une semaine, McCoy buvait toute la journée pour oublier, n'était miraculeusement pas encore arrivé au coma éthylique et le prenait pour un mirage. À cause de lui, James T. Kirk.  
Il ne ressentit pas de la culpabilité à proprement parler, mais un profond sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui, comme si au fond, il se savait entièrement responsable de son état là. C'est avec une énorme boule à l'estomac qu'il entreprit de débarrasser le sol de ses cadavres de bouteilles et de passer un coup de nettoyant sur les tâches collantes de boisson. Puis en pensant que son subordonné avait très sûrement dû passer son temps à boire sans prendre le temps de manger, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, qui, derrière ses airs très modernes, avait encore l'avantage de ressembler à une vrai cuisine, pas seulement à un synthétiseur encastré dans un mur, bien que celui-ci fut présent, et il commença à fouiller dans les placards et le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose pour faire à manger. Ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo n'était malheureusement pas bien conséquent, dans les placards, il n'y avait pas grand chose non plus, hormis une sacré collection d'épices et de condiments en tout genre, mais il eut la chance de tomber sur un congélateur plutôt bien rempli au contenu diversifié.

-Hé ben voilà, y avait qu'à demander, ironisa le Capitaine de l'Enterprise en examinant les aliments.

Au fond, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il allait faire. Non mais sérieusement si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il devrait faire la cuisine pour son meilleur amis, chez ledit meilleur ami, pendant que ledit meilleur ami était en train d'écraser à cause d'une gueule de bois, il aurait très certainement ri. Maintenant, cette scène relevait presque du surréalisme, il était devant le fait accomplis, debout dans la cuisine de Léonard McCoy, avec un paquet de riz dans une main et une casserole dans l'autre, incapable de savoir ce qu'il allait faire à manger.

-Hé merde... Qu'est-c'que j'fous là moi... ?

Il posa à côté de l'évier ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et appuya sa tête sur le plan de travail froid pour calmer la frénésie bouillonnante qui tempêtait dans son crâne. Il se mit à répéter un doux "_C__alme toi !_" comme un mantra tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur le bord noir et serraient jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Lentement il commença à se calmer, relaxant tous ses muscles un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement détendu et apaisé. Alors seulement il reprit ses ustensiles et commença à cuisiner pour son meilleur ami, bien conscient qu'il n'émergerait pas avant un bon nombre d'heures.

Doucement, presque douloureusement, le médecin ouvrit les yeux, la lumière agressant ses pupilles archi-dilatées et lui valant de crisper les paupières immédiatement. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à supporter le maigre rayon de soleil qui lui tombait sur le visage, et ne mit après ça, pas longtemps, avant de remarquer plusieurs détails étranges. D'une part il ne portait que son caleçon, d'autre part, il avait dormi dans son lit, et enfin quelqu'un avait dû faire la cuisine puisque son appartement embaumait les effluves d'épices. Prudemment il s'assit sur son matelas et, après s'être assuré que ses jambes ne le lâcheraient pas, il se leva. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se saisir d'une chemise qui traînait par terre, l'enfiler et sortir de sa chambre en rêvant d'un verre d'eau froide et d'une putain d'assiette de pâtes.

-Ah bah t'es enfin levé, lança Jim en le voyant émerger de la chambre à coucher.

McCoy marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant son supérieur. Sonné, il resta sur le pas de sa porte, proprement éberlué de trouver Kirk ici, dans son appartement, portant une de ses chemises, assis dans son canapé, devant sa télé, buvant ses bières. Puis une fois que le choque fut passé et sa langue retrouvée, il trouva la force de dire :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
-Ben à la base je venais te voir, mais en sachant que tu viens sûrement de te taper la pire cuite de toute ta vie, que je t'ai trouvé ivre mort, déblatérant dix conneries à la minute, j'ai décidé de rester pour m'occuper de toi.  
-Il est quelle heure ?  
-Il est quatre heure de l'après midi, Bones.  
-Et j'ai dormi combien de temps ?  
-Oh... facilement, dix-huit heures.

Léonard était catastrophé. Dix-huit heures que Jim était ici, et apparemment il n'était pas parti un seul instant. Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait à manger, dit Kirk, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Vas prendre une douche pendant que je fais réchauffer ça.

Trop fatigué pour protester, le médecin ne posa pas de questions et partit dans la salle de bain, semant ses habits sur le chemin qu'il y avait entre le salon et la cabine de douche. Jim roula des yeux en voyant cela et se leva, ramassant les fringues sales et les mettant proprement dans un coin de la pièce avant d'aller chercher quelques habits propres dans l'armoire de son ami qu'il posa sur l'évier de la salle de bain.  
Puis ensuite seulement il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour allumer le feu sous la marmite, remuant tendrement son contenu. Il n'était pas peu fière de sa cuisine, lui qui avait horreur de ça bénissait maintenant sa mère pour le matraquage culinaire qu'il avait subi pendant ses jeunes années. C'était vrai ! Le mélange assez improbable qu'il avait fait était vraiment bon malgré tout, un genre de poulet aux épices et au miel qui marinait dans une sauce à la provenance inconnu puisqu'il n'avait rajouté ni crème, ni lait, ni rien... ah si il avait réussi à trouver de la crème encore valable au fond du frigo de son médecin chef. Problème résolu. Et à côté il lui avait fait du riz, genre une bonne plâtrée de riz assez gluant pour lui caler l'estomac et faire disparaître les éventuelles nausées que l'alcool pouvait encore entraîner.

-On n'a pas idée de se mettre dans cet état, grommela Jim en écoutant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la douche, sur le corps de son officier médecin.

Depuis qu'il était ici, quelque chose dans son esprit s'était lentement mis en marche. Des tas de questions, tant sur Bones que sur lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu ? Pourquoi est-ce que le sort de McCoy le concernait tellement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait tout ça pour lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi tiraillé à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi est-ce que les mots de Pike lui revenaient-ils toujours en tête ? "_Avant de penser à McCoy comme à un homme, pensez à lui comme à un être humain, James._" Il baissa le feu sous les casseroles et alla poser deux couverts sur la table alors qu'il constatait que McCoy était sorti de la douche puisque l'eau ne coulait plus. Il allait sûrement se raser, et même si la barbe ne lui allait pas si mal, il préférait largement quand Bones n'en avait pas.  
En attendant, il alla chercher une bière qu'il décapsula avant d'aller s'affaler dans la canapé blanc de l'appartement pour la siroter tranquillement. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Bones ne le rejoigne, effectivement rasé, habillé à la va-vite avec un vieux jean, les cheveux mouillés et la chemise ouverte sur son torse bronzé. Il tenait une serviette dans ses mains et s'en servit pour se frictionner la tête devant le regard étonné de Kirk. C'est en évitant soigneusement ses yeux qu'il déclara pourtant :

-Merci, pour les vêtements.  
-Oh... pas de quoi. Allez viens manger.

Il se leva, posa sa bouteille sur la table et prit à la place les assiettes qu'il remplit généreusement avant de venir les déposer à leur place respective, l'une devant sa chaise, l'autre devant celle où McCoy avait pris place.

-Bon appétit Bones.

Il s'assit à son tour, prenant le temps d'observer son second piocher avec ardeur dans son plat, heureux qu'au moins il prenne du plaisir à manger. D'ailleurs, cela le fit quand même tiquer et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-T'as rien mangé depuis combien de temps ?

Il releva la tête, interloqué, semblant réfléchir plus que de raison à la question avant de répondre avec un air très coupable :

-Au moins quatre jours... six maximum...  
-Nan mais putain Bones, non ! Enfin tu peux pas te laisser mourir comme ça en passant tes journées à boire. T'es inconscient ou quoi ?  
-Jim je...

Mais rien ne vint finir cette phrase. Il n'allait pas tenter de se justifier, il savait que de toute façon il était en tort. Que même si ses rêves devaient mourir, il devait continuer à avancer, quoi qu'il arrive. Gêné, il tendit la main pour attraper la bouteille de bière encore à demi pleine qui trônait entre eux, mais alors que ses doigts allaient se refermer sur le goulot, la main de Jim vint le frapper gentiment mais fermement.

-Tu crois quand même pas qu'après tout ce que tu t'es enfilé cette semaine je vais te laisser encore te laisser boire.

Le ton était clair, mais au fond vibrait une menace sourde ; s'il essayait d'insister, il se ferait remettre à sa place. Aussi retirât-il sa main, poursuivant son repas comme s'il n'avait jamais jamais demandé à boire, sous le regard sévère de Jim. Si cela continuait ainsi, il finirait alcoolique avant les deux prochaines semaines. Pile pour son retour en service sur l'Enterprise.

-Écoute je... Je sais pas quoi te dire, commença le Capitaine qui paraissait complètement perdu.  
-Te fatigue pas Jim, ça mènera à rien. On sait tous les deux que tu vas pas changer du jour au lendemain, et qu'il n'y a pas d'alternative possible. On n'est pas...  
-Écoute moi au moins ! s'emporta-t-il, complètement à cran.

Pour la deuxième fois du repas, McCoy battit en retraite et laissa son supérieur fixer les règles. De tout façon il n'était pas en état de discuter quoi que ce soit. Aussi écoutât-il attentivement ce qui allait suivre.

-C'est pas que je sais pas quoi dire... Mais je sais pas comment le dire pour que ça ait l'air... juste, ou même probable. C'est assez... bizarre, à expliquer. Même à concevoir en fait. Partons juste du fait que tu es mon meilleur ami, on se connaît depuis cinq ans, même si on s'est pas vraiment rencontré dans les meilleures conditions... enfin c'que j'veux dire c'est que je te considère comme la personne à qui je fais le plus confiance sur cette foutu planète. Je sais, tu vas me demander "_E__t Spock ?_". La vérité c'est que Spock aussi je lui fais confiance, mais ça sera jamais pareil que... de toi à moi... Il est mon Commander, je suis son Capitaine... Rien que ça, ça fixe déjà le cadre.

À ce point de son récit il s'arrêta, pas certain de savoir quelle serait la meilleure façon de continuer. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, plusieurs fois, triturant entre ses mains une pauvre fourchette qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, avant de reprendre plus assuré.

-La vérité c'est que... si je devais honnêtement regarder autour de moi, en faisant abstraction de... en ne regardant que ce que les gens sont... pas leur sexe, ni leur apparence... juste ce qu'ils sont... alors je voudrais vivre avec quelqu'un qui serait... comme toi. J'veux dire, t'es mon meilleur ami, on a fait des tas de choses ensemble, on se comprend, on est souvent d'accord sur tout un tas de choses... et même quand tu me tapes sur les nerfs tu restes mon meilleur ami !

Il se calma, riva ses yeux sur son assiette, les posa une fraction de seconde sur le visage indéchiffrable du Docteur avant de s'en détourner, mal-à-l'aise. Maintenant que tout commençait à sortir, les idées s'organisaient, et ce besoin de venir vérifier comment allait McCoy lui apparut comme une évidence. Il l'aimait et maintenant ça paraissait... logique. Il sourit en pensant à Spock ; le comportement de son second commençait lentement à déteindre sur lui, et ce n'était absolument pas bon signe.

-En fait si je devais dire ça d'une autre façon... je dirais que...

Il laissa flotter le silence alors qu'enfin toute l'ampleur de sa révélation le frappait en face. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, lui, Jim Kirk, il allait... non il ne pouvait pas le dire. Et si au final il s'était trompé, et si il suivait le mauvais chemin.

-Tu m'aimes... à ta façon, terminât alors Léonard, mettant fin au silence pesant qui les écrasait.

Il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça au moment où James releva la tête, complètement perdu, avec au fond des yeux, un abysse sans fond de peur, cette peur de l'inconnu qui l'avait attrapé par les tripes lorsqu'il avait eu le cran de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Nan oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'était stupide de ma part, c'était...  
-Non c'était vrai... mais je... j'ai...  
-Du mal à te faire à l'idée ? Compléta Léonard.  
-C'est à peu près ça...

McCoy sourit avec indulgence ; il savait ce que c'était, l'impression qu'on se trahi soi même, que chaque chose ordonnée n'a plus sa place, qu'on s'est tourné le dos en acceptant l'idée qu'au fond, la croyance qu'on pensait si ancrée en nous n'était qu'une illusion, et qu'au final, on a toujours vécu en total étranger avec soi même.

-Au début aussi je me disait que ça pouvait pas être possible Jim... Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas mal en soi.  
-Je demande qu'à te croire.

Au fond de lui, le médecin était rassuré, cela voulait dire que Jim ne le rejetait pas complètement. C'était normal d'avoir du mal au début, ça passerait.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il l'air de pas y toucher.  
-J'en sais... Absolument rien... Je pense que je vais rester ici jusqu'à demain, histoire de m'assurer que tu vas bien... après je rentrais chez moi.  
-Hm.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, les deux amis se posèrent sur le canapé, allumant la télé histoire de se détendre un peu et de meubler le silence. Malheureusement pour eux, il n'étais guère plus de cinq heures et à cette heure ci, hormis les émissions de cuisines et les séries à deux balles, rien ne passait à l'antenne.

-T'as pas plutôt un film Bones ?  
-Ça dépend. Tu veux regarder quoi ?  
-Un film des années deux-mille. Genre un policier.

Après avoir mis en route un film quelconque, Jim alla leur chercher une bière chacun dans le frigo et en tendit une à McCoy, le regardant l'air de dire que ça serait le seule de la soirée et que ça n'était pas négociable. Le médecin la prit, reconnaissant, et fit une place à son capitaine à côté de lui. À sa grande surprise, le blond vint se coller à lui, épaule contre épaule, cuisse contre cuisse, avec un petit soupire gêné corroboré par ses mains qu'il tordait en tout sens. Il se sentait à la fois fière et coupable de provoquer chez lui ce genre de réactions de malaise, et leva la main lentement vers lui, pour lui laisser le temps de dire non, jusqu'à venir enlacer leurs doigts, interrompant ainsi la danse stressée de Kirk.

-Calme toi Jim, je vais pas te bouffer.  
-Je sais mais...  
-C'est pas comme avec les filles ?  
-Nan, pas vraiment...

Le Capitaine serra avec reconnaissance les doigts du plus vieux tandis qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur le film. Une histoire de CIA et de FBI, d'espions et d'organisations secrètes, mais honnêtement, avec la chaleur du corps de Bones contre le sien, il était incapable de penser. À force, sa main était devenue moite et son souffle de plus en hiératique, sans parler de ses idées qui allaient de plus en plus vite dans sa tête, y répandant des images de plus en plus osées. L'une de ses mains parvint à se défaire de l'emprise de Léonard et se dirigea vers son bras où elle entama de petit cercles, caressant la peau bronzée de l'homme délicatement.  
Il ne su pas trop comment il se retrouva ainsi, mais vers la moitié du film il se tenait couché sur les cuisses de son médecin chef, les jambes reliées sur le reste du divan, leurs mains emmêlées, de doux soupires de bonheur s'échappant d'entre les lèvres de Kirk. Mais ne voulant pas tenter le diable, aucun des deux ne fit quoi que ce soit, pas un geste déplacé ni une attention qui excédait le niveau des autres, juste cet accord tacite qui encadrait justement chaque chose.  
Il n'était que sept heures lorsque le film se termina, et les deux hommes, en plus de tomber de fatigue, mouraient de faim. Ils mangèrent rapidement ce qu'il restait du repas précédent, finissant avec délectation ce qu'il y avait encore dans les casseroles avant de tout laver et tout ranger.

-Si tu veux, pour cette nuit, dit McCoy gêné, je peux te laisser mon lit et dormir sur le canapé.  
-Nan nan, prends ton lit, t'as les yeux au milieu de la figure et une gueule de bois à récupérer, crois moi, t'en as plus besoin que moi.  
-Mais j'...  
-On ne discute pas, ordre du médecin.  
-T'as qu'à dormir avec moi sinon.

La remarque jeta un froid sur la discussion. Jim le regardait comme s'il avait trois têtes, un torchon toujours en train d'essuyer l'assiette qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

-Tu veux dire... Dormir avec toi ? Ensemble ?  
-Bien, au moins cela aurait l'avantage de nous satisfaire tous les deux quant à la place de l'autre.  
-Oui... Oui pourquoi pas...

À vrai dire, l'idée même lui faisait peur. Se retrouver seul dans le noir avec cet homme qui l'aimait... Dans le même lit... Ça sentait le plan foireux à plein nez. Mais ça sonnait aussi comme un défi pour le jeune, et les défis il adorait ça. À l'instar du Kobayashi Maru qui l'avait tellement motivé qu'il en était venu à s'introduire au cœur même du système pour pouvoir complètement changer ses paramètres. Au final il avait risqué gros et en était sorti vainqueur, que risquait il de plus à jouer avec le feu avec Bones ?

-Viens je vais te passer de quoi te changer.

Il allèrent ensemble dans la chambre du médecin, tous deux portant cette boule d'appréhension au creux de l'estomac comme une croix invisible. McCoy farfouilla quelques instants à la recherche de vêtements qui pourraient faire l'affaire, sous le regard apeuré de son cadet. Il se vit tendre un T-shirt assez grand et un boxer propre qu'il prit en main alors que Léonard s'excusait :

-Je suis désolé, d'habitude je porte pas de pyjamas, ça ira ou pas ?  
-Oui t'en fais pas... Ç-ça ira.

Il semblait qu'il prenait enfin la complète mesure de sa décision, il allait passer une nuit, non seulement avec Bones, et ce même si ça n'était pas la première fois, alors qu'il savait que celui-ci nourrissait des sentiments à son égard, et que d'une certaine façon lui aussi aussi. Et pour ne rien arranger, alors même qu'il venait de se déclarer, certes de façon détournée, mais tout de même de façon claire.

-J'vais prendre la salle de bain pendant que tu te change ici, l'informa Len en sortant de la chambre avec quelques affaires pour lui. Je te sors aussi une brosse à dents.  
-Merci Bones.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour se trouver prêts à aller se coucher, propres et habillés pour la nuit, chacun d'un côté du lit, se regardant en chien de faïence sans savoir quoi faire. Ils étaient ridicules, et ils en avaient conscience, mais aucun des deux ne savait comment gérer cette situation.  
Au final, ce fut McCoy qui se coucha le premier, ouvrant les couvertures pour que son ami se glisse à côté de lui. Intimement, il espérait que le penchant naturel qui incitait Jim à chercher la chaleur humaine pendant son sommeil les ferait se rapprocher, tout autant qu'il craignait que cette éventualité ne se concrétise, car alors comment réagirait-il ? Comme le blond hésitait, il se redressa à moitié sur un coude et demanda alors :

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je dorme sur le canapé ?  
-Non-non ! objecta brusquement Kirk.

Il se dépêcha de se coucher, s'enterrant sous la couette de sorte que seul son front et une touffe de cheveux dépassait de celle-ci. Léonard sourit, souhaitant une bonne nuit à son Capitaine avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières.

Sa nuit lui parut trop courte lorsqu'il commença à se réveiller, et c'est sans hésiter qu'il aurait préféré continuer son rêve. Dedans il était allongé sur le sol, à même une herbe rouge cramoisi, dans une clairière entourée d'arbres aux troncs blancs et aux feuilles aussi rouges que l'herbe. L'air était frais, doux, légèrement iodé, avec une odeur très effacée de bois ; elle lui rappelait quelque chose sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi, mais il aimait cette odeur.  
Il serra plus étroitement le corps contre lequel il était couché. Quelque part dans sa tête, une voix lui disait qu'il s'agissait de Bones, mais au fond il s'en foutait. Dormir avec un homme n'était pas foncièrement différent de dormir avec un femme, sauf qu'à la différence, il aurait déjà sauté sur la femme en question. C'était la première fois qu'il appréciait autant une nuit simple, sans arrière pensée quelconque, juste à dormir avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment. Cette pensée le traversa de part en part et il se sourit à lui même, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Léonard, doux et soyeux. Il ouvrit les yeux pour scruter visage détendu et le trouva plutôt beau ainsi, si loin de toute contrariété, de tout souci. Juste calme. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il posa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever très doucement, et de sortir de la chambre. Être sur Terre lui donnait l'occasion de faire quelque chose qui venait souvent à lui manquer à bord de l'Enterprise : faire du café. Celui-là il en avait rêvé depuis au moins six mois, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que la mise à jour avait rendu le café imbuvable à bord du vaisseau. Et il n'avait pas été le seul à râler, le breuvage était liquide, de la "_pisse de babouin_" pour ne reprendre que les mots de McCoy, trop amère et même pas rattrapable au sucre. En un mot : immonde, l'équipage avait été unanime. Il sortit une tasse de l'un des placards et la plaça dans le synthétiseur de l'appartement, se commandant un Arabica corsé et doux qui ne prit qu'une seconde à la remplir. Il avait l'air à la bonne température et sentait bon, c'était déjà ça, restait plus qu'à le goûter.

-Bonjour Jim.

La tasse qu'il tenait manqua de se renverser lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Bones qui était juste dernière lui, mais il parvint de justesse à maintenir son contenu dans le contenant par un habile mouvement de bras et reposa la tasse sur la table. Il eut à peine le temps de la lâcher que deux mains venaient se poser sur ses ses épaules et qu'un large torse se penchait sur lui pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.  
-Comme un bébé, répondit le Capitaine.

Une peur irraisonnée que le médecin ait été réveillé lorsqu'il s'était levé le prit et il se crispa sur sa chaise.

-Détend-toi Jim, je risque pas de te sauter dessus.

La crainte informulée de Kirk se confirma et il se sentit très bête d'avoir peur pour si peu. Il fit un effort pour se relaxer alors que son ami le rejoignait, une tasse de café à la main, et s'asseyait en face de lui.

-Tu comptes partir à quelle heure ?  
-Je sais pas Bones... Peut-être en fin de matinée, ça dépend de l'heure qu'il est.  
-Il est neuf heures vingt.  
-Hm.

Ils burent leur café en silence, en savourant l'arôme fort et parfaitement dosé de façon quasi-religieuse, les yeux rivés partout ailleurs que sur l'autre.  
Finalement, ce fut Kirk qui rompit le silence cette fois-ci en demandant d'une voix faible et peu assurée :

-Tu veux toujours quitter l'Enterprise ?

La question sembla choquer le médecin, mais il répondit quand même avec indulgence que non.

-Parce que je n'ai plus de raison de le faire.

Jim ne comprit jamais comment se produisit ce qui suivit, mais quand il releva la tête pour regarder l'autre officier de Starfleet, il le vit sous un jour nouveau, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant maintenant, et il ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Juste incroyablement beau. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller son entre-jambe, rappelant à son bon souvenir qu'il n'avait pas touché à une fille depuis un sacré bout de temps.

C'est donc seulement une vingtaine de minutes après son réveil qu'il se retrouva à table, avec une érection douloureuse et l'impossibilité de se lever sans que Léonard ne la remarque. Il se maudit pour cela, même s'il n'y pouvait rien au fond, et dû prendre un air contrarié puisque McCoy le regarda comme pris d'un doute.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jim ?  
-Rien !  
-Tu es malade ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
-Rien de tout ça Bones, répondit-il de plus en plus irrité.  
-Tu aurais préféré que je demande à être réaffecté ?

La question coupa Jim dans ses pensées. Elle avait été assénée avec tant de dureté dans le ton qu'il eut peur que Léonard ne lui en veuille.

-Bien sûr que non, j'veux pas que tu partes. J'l'ai même jamais voulu.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe Jim ?

Excédé il l'attrapa par le poignet, envoyant une décharge dans tout le corps de Kirk qui tenta de se défaire de la poigne du médecin, mais ne réussit qu'à tomber de sa chaise, s'étalant sur le dos, le corps et son problème exposé à la vue de McCoy qui comprit aussitôt la nature du problème. Il se retourna pudiquement, ne voulant pas blesser plus la fierté du Capitaine et s'excusa platement, alors qu'il l'entendait se relever, gêné.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche froide Jim. Et...  
-Oui Bones ?  
-Je suis désolé.

Il résista à l'envie de se retourner, sentant son Capitaine se déplacer dans la pièce, entendant le bruit de ses vêtements contre sa peau, son souffle saccadé s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Il sursauta, rentrant la tête dans les épaule et fermant étroitement ses paupières quand il sentit la main de James se poser sur son épaule.

-Bones, retournes-toi, demanda gentiment le blond.

Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, faisant face à son supérieur qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son inconfort, essayant de capter son regard qu'il ne voulait pas croiser. Il avait honte d'avoir pu penser que Jim ne voudrait plus le voir après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, ce qui s'était passé.

-Léonard McCoy, s'il te plaît regarde moi dans les yeux quand je veux te parler. On se connaît depuis pas moins de cinq ans. Est-ce qu'une fois en cinq ans j'ai fais et dis des choses en totale contradiction les unes des autres ?  
-Non...  
-Tu sais, cette nuit je me suis rendu compte d'un truc. C'est que d'une façon ou une autre, que tu sois un homme ou une femme ne change rien à ce que tu es. Si j'essaye maintenant de me battre contre ça, on en souffrira tous les deux. Et je ne veux pas te blesser. Donc tu resteras à bord de l'Enterprise et tu restera avec moi !

Pour ponctuer sa tirade, il se propulsa en avant et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Bones qui resta planté là, sans savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que la surprise passe et qu'il n'enroule ses bras autour du corps puissant de Kirk et ne l'embrasse en retour. Jim lui, n'avait pas su ce qu'il faisait en s'engageant là dedans, mais il sentait que celui qui en pâtirait le plus, ça serait son petit problème. Son membre sensible frottait contre la cuisse de McCoy, décuplant les sensations et faisant exploser une nuée bouillonnante dans son ventre. À bout de souffle il finit par lâcher un gémissement contre les lèvres de Len qui s'arrêta net, persuadé qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse se rappela à son bon souvenir et il comprit l'origine du problème après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles sont esprit parvint laborieusement à analyser la situation.

-Jim, il faut que tu ailles prendre une douche froide, ça te calmera.

Seulement il s'agissait là de Jim Kirk, et comme l'homme qu'il était, tête brûlée et refusant de battre en retraite, il décida de faire la seule chose qui ne froisserait pas sa fierté : combattre le feu par le feu. Il n'avait jamais reculé devant une fille, il ne reculerait pas devant un homme. Oh ça non ! Avec un regard de prédateur, il s'approcha lentement du visage de McCoy et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, de façon mesurée, bien décidé à jouer un peu. Le brun n'était pas sûr de la tournure que prenait les événements, mais il entrevoyait là le moyen d'assouvir l'un de ses plus long fantasme, et ça n'était pas si près du but qu'il dirait non. Qui sait, peut-être Jim y prendrait-il plaisir. Et s'il l'arrêtait maintenant, peut-être que l'occasion ne se représenterait jamais. Qu'il se sentait égoïste de penser ainsi... mais en même temps il en crevait littéralement d'envie. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna complètement au baiser initié par le blond, caressant sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue alors que ses larges mains prenaient son visage en coupe. Il se sentait, jeune, tellement vivant, électrisé par le contacte des mains de James qui se frayaient un chemin sous les bords de son T-shirt, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts pour lui arracher un frisson, un grognement, une plainte...  
Il finirent par terre pour une raison tout à fait inconnue, à genoux l'un en face de l'autre, s'explorant de leurs mains, de leur bouche, cherchant à tout connaître de ce corps qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore.

-Jim, Jim attends... T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ?  
-Oh putain si tu savais comme j'en ai envie là maintenant !

Le voir ainsi était une pure jouissance, il avait cet air hagard, les lèvres gonflées, le regard vague et emplit d'envie, et tout ça rien que pour lui. Il se sentait le plus heureux des hommes.

-Oh Jim ! s'émerveilla Bones en se jetant sur la bouche de son officier supérieur.

Il le propulsa violemment au sol, le bloquant sous son propre corps, emprisonnant ses poignets dans ses mains pour mieux le désarmer, le laissant sous lui, offert et sans défense face à ses baisers qui après avoir quitté ses lèvres, avaient tracé leur chemin le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, jusqu'à ses clavicules qu'il avait mordillé affectueusement.

-Bones ! Léonard... Len... ! Je... Supplia le blond, se tortillant de toutes ses forces, poussant son bassin contre les hanches de son future amant, essayant de calmer le feu qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il se démenait comme un diable, essayant par tous les moyens possibles de se défaire de l'étreinte que McCoy exerçait sur lui pour équilibrer la lutte amoureuse qu'ils livraient, voulant à tout prix serrer son corps entre ses bras, déformer sa peau du bout de ses doigts, cerner ses muscles de chaque phalange de ses propres mains. Ça devenait vital, un besoin qu'il n'arrivait pas à assouvir, mais dont il savait qu'il réussirait à le calmer pour un temps. Incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait que sentir la caresse des pouces de Bones contre la peau de ses poignets, la fine trace humides des baisers qu'il laissait dans son cou, la délicieuse chaleur de sa bouche aspirant sa peau pour le marquer comme sien, le poids dur et brûlant de son corps reposant sur le sien, l'écrasant délicatement contre le sol froid qui créait un formidable contraste au sein même de son propre corps.  
Cependant, quoi que fasse Bones, il semblait soigneusement éviter de descendre trop bas, comme s'il avait voulu amener Kirk à être frustré, au point d'en devenir suppliant, au point qu'il finirait par craquer et l'implorer de le prendre là, à même le sol dur, de la façon la plus bestiale et violente qu'il soit.

-Bones ! Pitié... pleurnicha-t-il à moitié, des larmes de frustration coulant de ses yeux bleus.

Le ton suppliant chargé de douleur fît s'arrêter net le médecin, celui-ci se redressant sur un coude pour regarder James. Il s'en voulut de jouer à un jeu si cruel avec celui qu'il aimait tant.

-Pardonne moi Jim...

Il l'embrassa tendrement, ses mains migrant plus au sud de son anatomie, caressant ses côtes pour arriver jusqu'à ses hanches qu'il agrippa fermement. Violemment, il envoya son bassin contre celui de Kirk, lui coupant littéralement le souffle alors qu'une décharge de plaisir déferlait dans son corps. Une horde de papillons prit son envole dans son ventre, explosant en nuées à travers tous ses muscles jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

-BONES ! Hurla le Capitaine.

Mais il n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines. À peine la sensation avait elle reflué que les mains du médecin lui retiraient ses vêtements, ne se souciant pas de savoir s'il les déchirait ou non du moment que rien n'entravait plus ses gestes. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que ce brasier disparaisse, qu'ils soient libérés dé la tension qui les enlaçait, que leur faim incontrôlable trouve le moyen d'être satisfaite.

-Bones ! J't'en supplie... !

En désespoir de cause, le blond se jeta sur le côté, entraînant avec lui McCoy qui se retrouva contre le sol, Jim assis sur son ventre, se jetant avidement sur son corps pour en ôter chaque vêtement et le laisser plus nu que le jour de sa naissance.  
Le désir, c'est comme une drogue. Quand on y est accro, c'est dur de s'en passer, et plus votre dose tarde à venir, plus vous êtes à cran. Alors quand vous l'avez enfin, vous vous ruez dessus et vous vous shootez jusqu'à ce que vous oubliiez le manque, l'attente, le besoin... Pour Jim c'était pareil. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas sentit aimé ?Désiré ? Ça faisait si longtemps...  
Affamé, il se colla contre la bouche du brun, le dévorant des lèvres alors qu'il emprisonnait fermement sa tête entre ses main. Le corps tendu, son dos cambré, leur peau s'effleurait par moment, leur envoyant des vagues de plaisir tellement puissantes qu'ils avaient du mal à ne pas venir tout de suite alors que le jeu avait à peine commencé. Dans l'appartement, il n'y avait plus rien pour perturber l'habituelle quiétude que des gémissements éperdus, le souffle des respirations, à l'occasion un cris de pur plaisir. Finalement, Bones réussit à reprendre le dessus et roula en entraînant James avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit glissé au dessus de lui, le bloquant sous son poids et murmurant à quelques millimètres seulement de ses lèvres :

-Jim, laisse-moi te faire l'amour.

Pourquoi il disait ça ? Il n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sûre, il désirait le garçon plus que tout au monde. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, de quelque manière que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être aimé en retour.

-Len, lui répondit Kirk en haletant, putain, me dis pas des choses comme ça...  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors inquiet.  
-Parce que ça me fait bander !

Il sourit et retourna chercher la bouche de son officier-médecin, aspirant sa langue et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure de façon complètement obscène tandis que plus bas ses mains allaient chercher son membre dur et brûlant. Il commença à le masturber rapidement, étalant le pré-sperme sur toute sa longueur pour le lubrifier alors que ses yeux rivés dans ceux de McCoy brillaient d'un désir incontrôlable.  
Celui-ci ne supporta pas plus longtemps de regarder Jim sagement et céda à la tentation qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il récupéra son sexe de la poigne de son Capitaine et se mit à genoux entre ses jambes écartées, poussant la tête de sa verge contre l'anneau rose encore inviolé et tentateur en oubliant totalement que c'était sa première fois, qu'il était vierge de ce genre d'intrusions et qu'il fallait donc qu'il soit préparé. Mais il força le passage et se fraya un chemin en lui malgré tout, poussant contre les musclée crispés sans s'en soucier jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri de douleur percer leur bulle d'insouciance d'un seul coup.

-Jim ! s'inquiéta enfin Léonard totalement catastrophé.  
-Bones ! Ça fait mal ! Je t'en supplie... !

Son visage était tordu de douleur et ses yeux brillants de larmes refoulées étaient insoutenable pour McCoy qui se précipita pour se retirer du corps de son ami.

-Je crois qu'on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui... Allez viens, tu vas prendre une douche Jim.

Il avait merdé, ça il le savait, et peut-être que ça pourrait devenir un blocage récurrent pour Kirk. Il s'en voulait tellement. Et pourtant il avait vu que les choses allaient vite, qu'ils brûlaient les étapes, qu'ils oubliaient le plus important.  
Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser quand il amena son Jim dans là salle de bain, le faisant entrer sous là douche pour le laver et l'examiner. Heureusement rien de grave, mais c'était plus sur le plan émotionnel qu'il s'inquiétait. Alors que cette première expérience s'était soldée par un échec, voudrait-il retenter l'expérience ? Ça paraissait tellement improbable... Mais ça non plus il essaya de ne pas trop y penser quand il entreprit de savonner tout le corps de son Capitaine alors que celui-ci semblait distant, le regard perdu et pensant à autre chose.

-Jim ? Ça va ? demanda le Docteur.  
-Hum... Oui ça va...

Il savait que ça n'était pas vrai, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à se confier à lui.

-Tu veux rester dormir ici ? Cette nuit aussi ?

Il attendit patiemment une réponse qui tarda à venir, et se mit à craindre le pire.

-Oui, je reste encore un peu... C'est gentil de me laisser squatter comme ça.  
-C'est la moindre des choses Jim.  
-Peut-être...  
-Je vais juste devoir aller faire quelques courses par contre. J'adore cuisiner mais faut avouer que c'est plus pratique quand le frigo est plein.  
-C'est vrai, approuva Jim avec un sourire.  
-Si j'y vais maintenant ça te dérange pas ?  
-Non non... T'en fais pas pour moi...

Il le regarda, après s'être rincé et prit la serviette que Len lui tendait pour se sécher, pas plus gêné que ça que l'autre homme le regarde alors qu'il était nu. Ça lui semblait même... normal. McCoy lui, semblait être gêné par la situation et s'en alla rapidement, s'habillant à la va vite pour sortir et quittant l'appartement au pas de course.  
Enfin le champ libre, pensa enfin le blond quand il entendit la porte se refermer.

-:-

Il se passa au moins une bonne heure avant que McCoy ne se retrouve à nouveau devant la porte de son appartement, la main posée sur la poignée et pourtant incapable de la tourner. Il avait peur, et ça n'était rien de le dire. Sa pire crainte aurait été que Jim n'ait profité de son absence pour s'enfuit, sans laisser de mot ou d'explication. Il n'entendit pas un bruit quand il ouvrit la porte, mais les chaussures de son supérieur qui attendaient encore son propriétaire le rassurèrent, et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il marcha jusqu'au milieu du salon et s'y arrêta, perplexe. Si Jim était encore là, où diable était-il donc passé ? Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant un son, un bruit, une respiration, un murmure... Mais il n'entendit rien. Un coup d'œil vers la cuisine lui apprit qu'il n'était pas là, pas plus qu'il n'était dans la chambre, ce qui ne laissait que la salle de bain comme cachette possible. Poliment, il frappa à la porte, attendant que Kirk lui donne la permission d'entrer, mais seul le silence lui répondit, et plus les secondes passaient, plus il s'inquiétait. Il joua de la poignée aussi silencieusement que possible et à peine le battant fut il entrouvert qu'il distingua quelque chose. Une respiration, secouée, légèrement sifflante. Par l'entrebâillement il regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Appuyé contre le lavabo d'une main, l'autre se démenant dans son corps, il se préparait comme lui même aurait dû le faire une heure plus tôt, la sueur coulant sur son corps pour le faire briller à la lueur du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre. Le spectacle était, non pas magnifique, mais troublant. Cela voulait dire que Jim l'avait accepté, qu'il le considérait comme toutes ces femmes, sinon plus.  
Silencieusement, il allait refermer la porte lorsque le plus jeune des deux hommes capta le reflet du plus âgé et se retourna, se reprenant et essayant de paraître présentable et digne. Alors qu'il pensait que Léonard allait s'en aller, refermant définitivement la porte, il le retint, maladroitement, en se précipitant pour l'attraper, envoyant voler le battant contre le mur où il claqua violemment.

-Len... !

Le médecin le regarda étrangement, pas certain de vouloir comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'aspirait qu'à se perdre dans les yeux bleus clairs de Jim, le regarder encore, redessiner des yeux chaque trait de son visage, suivre la courbe de ses lèvres malmenées qu'il mordait sous le coup du stress...

-Jim ?

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses mains se mouvaient sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment et bientôt il se trouvait contre lui, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, son autre main sur sa hanche, ses lèvres si proches des siennes qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa propre langue, le rendant proprement fou. Il laissa le moment suspendu dans le silence, faisant durer l'attente, faisant monter l'envie jusqu'à ce qu'elle les étouffe, comme si l'air était devenu solide entre eux. Et puis il combla l'espace qui les séparait d'un coup, posant ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes dans un baiser rageur et possessif alors que leur corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien d'autre qu'eux, leur soif, leur passion, leur désir, leurs deux corps et le néant tout autour, les environnant de la noirceur insondable de l'ignorance. L'ignorance du monde extérieur. Ce monde qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à voir tellement l'autre les accaparait tout entier.  
Il n'y avait que de la fureur dans ce baiser, de la soif, un désir incontrôlable. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'air, cependant, ils durent se séparer, et c'est leur front collé qu'ils reprirent leur souffle, se regardant droit dans les yeux avec une intensité peu commune. Un sourire illumina même le visage de Kirk lorsqu'il sentit contre son aine que Bones le voulait tout autant que lui. Mais il y avait tout de même un problème, quelque chose qui le contrariait et qui bien malheureusement les séparait, et c'est avec un regard assassin qu'il avisa la chemise que le médecin portait, descendant toute la hauteur de son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne regarde son pantalon.

-Tu portes trop de vêtements Len.

Et en disant cela il avait attrapé le col de sa chemise et tiré un grand coup dessus, arrachant les boutons qui tombaient par terre avec un bruit mât. Les deux hommes se couvaient des yeux, dévorant le torse de l'autre, s'échauffant rapidement si bien qu'ils reprirent leur baiser, plus affamés que jamais.

-Jim, ne cessait de murmurer McCoy contre les lèvres de son cadet alors qu'il le poussait toujours plus loin dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que son dos ne cogne contre le carrelage froid.

Il l'y acculait de plus en plus, le serrant entre son corps et la paroi, ses mains posées contre ses hanches qu'il pétrissait douloureusement. Là où ses doigts s'étaient posés sur la peau du blond, s'imprimaient des bleus noirâtres, et là où ses lèvres voyageaient fleurissaient de délicates tâches rouges écarlates comme des fleurs. Il finirent on ne sait trop comment par terre dans un capharnaüm de membres, Jim affalé contre le mur et Léonard sur lui, en appuie sur ses mains, l'embrassant fiévreusement comme s'il cherchait à apaiser une faim incontrôlable.

-Jim... Jim... Jim, ne cessait-il de murmurer comme un désespéré.

Plus bas dans son pantalon encore intacte, la pression ne cessait d'augmenter, et une chaleur que jusqu'ici il n'avait pas ressenti prenait possession de son bas ventre. Et tout ce désir, toute cette passion, Jim le savait, n'était là que parce qu'il était Jim Kirk et que Bones l'aimait.  
Et puis soudain cette pensée prit tout son sens. Il était pour Bones la personne qui importait le plus au monde. La personne qu'il aimait plus que quiconque. Celui qui lui donnait envie de se lever tous les matins, de commencer une journée avec une bonne raison de le faire.

-Bones... ! Bones... ! Léonard... Len ! Par pitié vas-y ! J'en peux plus... Je veux... Je veux...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jim ? demanda alors le médecin d'une voix rauque.  
-Je veux...

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase comme trois doigts se promenaient sur sa poitrine, le rendant totalement incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente ce qui ne lui laissait plus d'autre choix que celui de gémir et souffle sous la caresse. Mais l'une de ses mains trouva la force de venir se coller conter le renflement du pantalon de McCoy, le caressant de manière suggestive pour essayer de lui faire comprendre.

-Jim... ?  
-Je veux que tu me prennes... ici et maintenant Len ! Fais moi l'... l'amour Léonard.

Et comme pour donner plus de poids à sa demande, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue jouant contre celle du Docteur avec une singulière indécence, faisant preuve de toute la sensualité dont il était capable.  
Défaire le bouton, descendre la fermeture éclaire, ses mains s'en chargèrent, et il n'eut plus qu'à contempler le pauvre vêtement qui filait à travers la pièce, laissant Bones aussi nu que lui, sur lui, contre lui, pour lui.  
Leur corps était électrifié, à chaque effleurement un frisson leur parcourait l'échine et les rapprochait un peu plus. McCoy descendit sa main le long de la jambe de son amant et passa tendrement sous son genou qu'il releva pour l'appuyer contre sa hanche, se dégageant l'accès à ses fesses qu'il se mit à caresser de plus en plus vicieusement. Ses yeux transpiraient d'une malice incroyable, toute entièrement dirigée vers Kirk, et son sourire fendant déjà son visage d'une oreille à l'autre s'élargit lorsqu'il vint enfin caresser l'anneau de chair tant convoité de son Capitaine.

-Puis-je ?  
-Tout ce que tu veux...

Le médecin ramena sa main jusqu'aux lèvres rougies qu'il embrassait il y a quelques minutes encore et glissa ses doigts entre elles, laissant la langue experte les enlacer amoureusement pour les humidifier, et ce de la plus lubrique des façons. Le brun sentait nettement la brûlure de sa bouche sur sa peau, la douce moiteur qui l'entourait si peu et le transportait si loin. À bout de souffle, il trouva la force de s'extirper de la prise de Kirk et pressa le bout des doigts contre l'entrée de son intimité, reprenant son calme avant de sauter tête la première dans l'inconnu. Un simple regard et il introduit son majeur en Jim, instantanément submergé par son étroitesse. Il était certain qu'au moment où il l'avait surpris il était en train de se préparer, mais puisqu'il n'avait jamais dû entretenir ce genre de relation, la première fois resterait dure. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le sentait se détendre il rajoutait un doigt, et bientôt il finissait d'assouplir son entrée et se préparait à plonger aussi profondément que possible dans le fourreau serré de son ami.

-Prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Il guetta une réponse mais n'eut droit qu'à un hochement de tête et à un petit sourire crispé. Il commençait lentement à avoir peur maintenant qu'il se retrouvait au pied du mur, acculé, incapable de reculer, et l'appréhension lui nouait l'estomac.

-Ça va bien se passer, le rassura Bones tendrement en lui caressant la joue.

Il lui posa un baiser rapide sur la bouche avant de se saisir de l'une de ses mains pour entrelacer leurs doigts. En même temps, il pressa la tête de son membre fièrement dressé à l'entrée rougie de Jim et lui fit lentement pénétrer la barrière de muscles sous les gémissement d'inconfort de son capitaine. Une pointe de culpabilité vint le piquer quand ils parvinrent à ses oreilles, mais arrêter maintenant aurait rendu tous leurs efforts vain, aussi continua-t-il, centimètre après centimètre, pénétrant en James, dans cet écrin brûlant de douceur qui semblait l'aspirer au plus profond de son être.  
Bientôt il fut enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde, les muscles se contractant délicieusement autour de son sexe le transportant au bord de l'orgasme à chaque seconde. Il fit un effort surhumain pour se calmer et y parvint en se focalisant sur la froideur du mur contre la main qui le soutenait encore bien qu'elle fut tremblante de tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à ce moment.

-Len...

Il comprit le message au moment où il franchit les lèvres de son amant et commença à bouger, se retirant presque avec une lenteur intenable avant de revenir, buttant du premier coup contre quelque chose qui fit voir des étoiles à Jim tant et si bien qu'il lança sa tête en arrière et se cogna contre le carrelage ; Il n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper de cet incident technique que ses lèvres étaient capturées pour la énième fois par celles du Docteur, lui faisant oublier qu'il venait certainement de se faire un bleu énorme, et que malheureusement ça ne serait certainement pas le dernier de la liste puisque à chaque coup de reins son dos venait heurter violemment ce même mur qu'il venait de rencontrer de sa tête. La prochaine fois il ferait en sorte d'éviter le sol, surtout s'il s'agit de celui d'une salle de bain. Le dos courbé dans une position étrange, ses jambes ramenées tout contre son torse entourant par la même occasion celui de Bones, en appuie sur ses coudes qui criait douloureusement devant l'effort qu'ils avaient à fournir pour le maintenir dans une posture encore pas trop désagréable. Le tableau était parfaitement érotique, si suggestif en en même temps tellement explicite. McCoy s'enfonçait en lui avec une précision chirurgicale, l'emmenant toujours plus loin dans les limbes du plaisir à chaque fois qu'il venait toucher sa prostate. Ça avait presque quelque chose de magique. Il pouvait sentir son sang se ruer dans ses veines, les battements hiératiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine, la chaleur qui irradiait du corps tout proche de Léonard, l'intensité de ses yeux posés sur lui, et tout ça le rendait complètement fou. Fou de Léonard.

-Oh Bones... Bones... Je sens que je vais... Je vais... Je vais jouir !  
-Alors viens Jim...

Il attrapa les genoux de Kirk et les poussa en avant changeant l'angle pour entrer plus profondément encore en lui, accélérant la cadence, l'emmenant plus haut vers le septième ciel. Et puis soudain ce fut l'explosion. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher la monumentale déferlante de plaisir de s'échouer sur son corps, il ne le voulait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Il vint entre leur deux corps, déversant sa semence blanche sur leur torse dans un grand cris d'extase, murmurant le nom de Bones comme une prière, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts tournés vers le ciel alors qu'il se défaisait de toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis la veille au soir. Plusieurs minutes après lui, quelques coups de reins plus tard, ce fut Bones qui vint en lui dans un grognement sourd, scellant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un dernier baiser désespéré.  
La chaleur redescendit lentement entre eux, laissant place à une douceur nouvelle, une tendresse bienfaisante qu'ils goûtaient dans ce baiser avec gratitude. Cette tendresse qu'ils avaient pour l'autre, la caresse de Léonard sur la joue de Jim, l'étincelle de tendresse qui brillait dans ses yeux bruns clairs, le souffle régulier de sa respiration sur son nez, et puis ces petits mots d'amour qu'il lui murmurait doucement, comme une musique qui lui était uniquement destiné, à lui.

-Jim... Viens, allons nous coucher...  
-J'ai plutôt faim moi... Ça te dirait des crêpes ?  
-Tout ce que tu voudras Jim, j'adore ta cuisine.

Il lui lança un sourire complice et se releva sur ses genoux, serrant son amant contre lui sans se résoudre à s'extirper de son corps. Il était si bien là, enfouis, à l'abris, au chaud. Avec un sourire et un dernier baiser, Kirk se releva sur ses jambes et grimaça ; tout son corps brûlait des affres de la douleur. Peut-être avait-il trop tiré sur la corde.

-Tu veux prendre une douche pendant que je fais à manger ?  
-Ça devrait être une bonne idée, répondit-il en riant.

Le blond sortit et alla chercher le T-shirt qu'il avait abandonné dans le living pour l'enfiler. La longueur cachait son corps jusqu'à mi-cuisses, ce qui l'arrangeait bien vu qu'il ne savait absolument pas où était passé son caleçon, ni s'il aurait la force d'aller en chercher un dans la chambre. Il préféra aller vers le frigo, en sortit du lait, des œufs, farfouilla dans les placards à la recherche du paquet de farine qu'il avait découvert deux jours plus tôt et finit en sortant une bouteille de bière. Le son de la douche berça sa tâche, et même lorsque la pâte grésillait dans la poêle, il ne pouvait que tendre l'oreille à la recherche de l'eau coulant sur le corps de McCoy. À vrai dire, il se sentait heureux. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ça n'était pas mieux qu'avec une femme, c'était différent, et tellement agréable. En un sens, il préférait cette relation à toutes les autres.  
Étrange de penser ça alors que la veille encore il se croyait hétéro dur comme fer, même s'il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de dire à Léonard qu'il l'aimait. Sûrement cela mettrait-il du temps à venir.  
Il releva la tête quand son hôte sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille, quelques gouttelettes d'eau coulant encore de ses cheveux sur son torse. Il était beau, ça il le savait depuis longtemps, au moins depuis l'Académie, mais jamais il ne l'avait vraiment réalisé. Pas de cette façon du moins. De loin, le médecin vit le petit sourire de James et se sentit heureux à son tour. Il avança vers lui, affamé, et pour une fois c'est de vraie nourriture qu'il rêvait. Et puis ces pancakes avaient l'air délicieux.

-Ça sent affreusement bon Jim. Comment tu as appris à cuisiner ?  
-Ma mère a longtemps insisté pour que j'apprenne, au final c'est plutôt utile, non ? répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
-Rappelle-moi de l'embrasser si je la croise un jour.  
-Elle en serait très heureuse.

Le blond prit l'assiette qui trônait à côté de la plaque de cuisson et la porta sous le nez de son officier médecin avec un air malicieux.

-Docteur McCoy, je vous en prie.

Le brun prit un pancakes et après l'avoir roulé croqua dedans. C'était délicieux, un peu sucré, chaud, parfait...

-C'est quoi le petit goût qu'on sent en arrière plan ?  
-Laisse moi voir ?

Il prit le poignet de Len entre ses doigts et croqua dans sa crêpe. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce dont parlait son amant et il lui annonça que ça n'était que de la bière.

-Tu mets de la bière dans des crêpes toi ?  
-Ouais, ça donne du goût, et puis comme tu fais cuire la pâte y a plus d'alcool.  
-Hm... En tout cas je pense que je vais garder le cuisinier.

Il lui sourit et alla chercher sa bouche pour y poser un baiser tendre, chaste tandis qu'il se saisissait de l'assiette pour la poser avant qu'elle ne tombe. D'une seule main il assit Jim sur le plan de travail et commença à le titiller, jouant sous son T-shirt, caressant son torse, le masturbant énergiquement, l'embrassant sauvagement. Il voulait le prendre là, tout de suite, maintenant, dans sa cuisine, précautionneusement, amoureusement, avec toute la douceur du monde. D'un coup de reins, il s'enfonça en lui pour la deuxième fois et s'arrêta devant la sensation de béatitude qui le submergeait encore une fois. Si chaud et si étroit en même temps qu'il en serait devenu complètement fou.

-Jim, je t'aime, chuchota alors le médecin à l'oreille de son officier supérieur.

Cette fois-ci fut beaucoup plus rapide et c'est dans les cris et la sueur qu'ils s'affalèrent sur le plan de travail après un dernier coup de reins, le nom de leur amant se répandant sur leurs lèvres.

-Bon Dieu Jim ! s'exclama le Docteur alors que son rythme cardiaque redescendait doucement.

-:-

Le reste de la perm se passa tranquillement, Jim restant chez Bones, vivant dans un bonheur idyllique, presque trop beau pour pouvoir simplement exister. Pourtant ils auraient pu croire que les choses resteraient ainsi, et même si Kirk n'arrivait pas encore à le dire, il aimait son ami et amant plus encore qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Et cet état de fait lui semblait maintenant comme une évidence. Mais le doute planait, implacable, et la menace grandissante du retour à bord de l'Enterprise avait fini par les saisir aux tripes. Tôt ou tard, ils le savaient, l'insouciance les abandonnerait à la froideur mortelle du monde. Leurs regards trahissaient leur angoisse, elle se lisait dans chacun de leurs mouvements, transparaissait dans leurs éteintes. Une hâte inexplicable s'était emparée de leur esprit enfiévrés, l'urgence avait remplacé la patience, le désespoir avait lentement remplacé la passion. Mais aucun des deux n'en parlait, et finalement le moment redouté arriva plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité.  
Ils étaient allongés tous les deux dans le lit de McCoy, à savourer silencieusement les dernières heures de quiétude dont ils pouvaient jouir sans se sentir coupables. Ils avaient fait l'amour encore et encore avec urgence, savourant cette dernière journée de liberté loin de Starfleet et de ses règles si sévères. Leur doigts enlacés refusaient de lâcher la main de leur amant sur le visage duquel brillant encore un demi-sourire emplit de félicité. Leur regard traînait sur le plafond, illuminé du plaisir qu'ils avaient ressenti, se voilant déjà de douleur à l'idée de ce qui devrait arriver ce soir.

-Bones, commença Jim.

Il s'humecta les lèvres sans trop savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, sa main serrant plus fortement celle de son ami dans un geste nerveux.

-Cette semaine... J'aimerais que jamais ça ne finisse. Ne jamais retourner dans l'espace, rester ici à jamais.  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix Jim.  
-Léonard... Merci...

Il ne comprenait pas, mais il ne voulait pas non plus demander de peur de briser ce moment, il se contenta de se redresser sur un coude pour donner un baiser à son Capitaine avant de partir prendre une douche bien méritée.  
Plus tard, ce fut avec un pincement au cœur qu'il dû regarder Kirk rentrer chez lui pour chercher des affaires, l'embrassant une dernière fois sur le pas de sa porte avant de le laisser s'en aller, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Lorsqu'il s'en retourna à son salon, il le trouva vide, trop vide. Et jamais ce sentiment n'avait été si pesant qu'en cet instant. Qu'avait-il fait en provoquant tout ceci ?

-:-

Il était deux heures de l'après midi lorsque tous les officiers arrivèrent à bord de l'Enterprise, et durant tout le temps du voyage vers le Spatiodock, ni Jim, ni Léonard n'avaient échangé un regard. Comme si prétendre que l'autre n'existait pas pouvait effacer ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces jours bénis. Et cette situation pesait au Docteur qui ne pouvait que regarder Jim passer sans jamais pouvoir l'arrêter, lui parler, l'embrasser, lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Las de cette situation, lorsque le soir fur venu, il finit par l'attraper au détour d'un couloir et le fit rentrer dans l'une des salles du pont.

-Jim ! On peut pas continuer comme ça !  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe Bones ?  
-Mais bon Dieu Jim ! Tu m'ignore depuis que nous avons remis les pieds à Starfleet. Ne fais pas semblant !

Il l'attrapa par la manche et le secoua un grand coup, l'envoyant cogner contre un mur assez violemment.

-C'était quoi tout ça pour toi ? Un jeu ? L'histoire d'une semaine ? Comme toutes ces filles que tu as mis dans ton lit depuis que je te connais ? Quoique, je devrais m'estimer heureux, elles, elles n'ont pu te satisfaire qu'une seule nuit.  
-Bones ne...  
-C'était pour savoir ce que ça fait de se faire prendre comme une chienne ? Ça a dû te plaire c'est sûr !  
-BONES ! Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Je ne regrette rien. Rien du tout. Et je veux pas que ça s'arrête. Mais maintenant on est de retour sur l'Enterprise. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, et je ne sais même pas ce qu'on doit faire. Se cacher ? Moi j'ai jamais fais ça avant. Je suis perdu... Len... Je sais pas quoi faire...

Il s'enfouit contre l'épaule de son amant, crispant ses doigts sur le tissu de son uniforme bleu. Jamais il n'avait voulu qu'il croit ça. Qu'il puisse penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Car après tout, avant de l'aimer de cette façon, il avait été son meilleur ami, et ce depuis plus de cinq ans. Un ami infaillible, mais en définitif un ami pitoyable.

-Je ne veux pas... Bones... Léonard... Je... Parce que je... Je... Je crois... J-je... Je t'aime...

Le cœur de McCoy se serra quand il entendit ces murmures s'échapper de la gorge du plus jeune. Il n'avait pas eu la force de lui dire ces mots jusqu'ici, et les entendre maintenant ne leur donnait que plus de force. Il étreignit Jim plus fort encore, posant un baiser dans ses cheveux tout en lui chuchotant des "_chuuut_" et des "_ça va aller_" apaisants. Et ils restèrent là un long moment, chacun dans les bras de l'autre, et ce moment aurait encore pu se prolonger si Jim n'avait essayé de s'arracher à l'étreinte de Léonard pour venir poser un baiser timide sur ses lèvres.

-Ne doute pas de moi... Jamais...

Il ne dit rien mais se contenta d'un sourire et l'embrassa à son tour, plus passionnément, plus intensément, avec fougue et ferveur, et aussi de l'amour. La langue de Jim pénétra la bouche de son amant, s'y enfonçant à la recherche de sa consœur qu'il caressa sensuellement jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'air. Il voulu se dégager mais Bones le retint par la nuque et prolongea encore le baiser, les menant au bord de l'asphyxie dans une torpeur délicieusement érotique. Quand la pression sur sa nuque se desserra, Kirk s'écarta et plongea son regard dans celui de son médecin avec taquinerie.

-Ma cabine, ce soir à neuf heures. Sois à l'heure.  
-Je serais là.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers la porte pour que chacun rejoigne son poste. Après tout, neuf heures, ça n'était jamais que dans quatre heures. La porte s'ouvrit et ils se lancèrent un dernier regard avant de partir chacun de leur côté, l'un vers l'infirmerie pour régler les derniers détails avant leur départ du lendemain, l'autre vers la passerelle pour vérifier que toutes les commandes étaient opérationnelles.

-:-

-Jim... Jim ouvre la porte... chuchota le médecin à la porte de son officier supérieur.

La porte coulissa presque aussitôt et le Capitaine le tira à l'intérieur de sa cabine d'un coup sec, plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne avec faim et besoin.

-Oh bon Dieu Bones ! J'ai attendu ça tout l'après-midi !

Il l'embrassa encore à pleine bouche pendant quelques instants avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour lui lancer un regard langoureux.  
Pour eux, la nuit fut agitée, une véritable débauche de membres et d'affection, et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'il s'écroulèrent sur le matelas de Jim, un peu petit pour leurs deux corps mais assez grand pour que, tout de même, ils arrivent à tenir dessus ensemble en se serrant l'un contre l'autre, Jim dans les bras de Léonard, Léonard collé dans son dos de façon possessive. Et si ce dernier dormait profondément, ça n'était pas le cas de son amant qui réfléchissant tout en feignant le sommeil. Devaient-ils ou non faire de leur relation un secret ? Finirait-il par perdre Bones à cause de ça. D'un côté, si l'équipage était au courant, ils n'auraient plus à se cacher, mais ils devraient affronter leur regard car même si le règlement de Starfleet n'interdisait pas les relations entre membres d'équipage, il savait d'avance que certains ne verraient pas la leur d'un très bon œil. L'homosexualité n'était après tout pas quelque chose de très toléré, même si de son point de vue il ne se considérait pas homosexuel, mais juste amoureux de Bones. Cela pourrait-il faire une quelconque différence à leurs yeux ?  
Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, après avoir longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, et enfin finalement, esquissé le début d'un semblant de réponse qu'il s'endormi dans les bras de McCoy, apaisé de savoir qu'il avait enfin un peu réussi à passer outre ses peurs. L'avenir semblait soudain tellement plus beau, tellement plus clair et rassurant.  
Ils furent réveillés quelques heures plus tard par le réveil de Jim qui leur vrilla les tympans jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin debout. Ils n'avaient guère dormir plus de cinq heures et le manque de sommeil se faisait déjà ressentir. Et puis ils se regardèrent tendrement, le visage bouffit de fatigue avant de se sourire mutuellement.  
Ce n'est qu'après quelques regards, un baiser du matin et une douche, qu'ils se rendirent sur la passerelle, quelque peu à contre cœur. Leur comportement semblait normal, fidèle à ceux qu'ils étaient d'habitude, mais si vous y regardiez de plus près, vous pouviez distinguer de petits gestes, des regards plus longs qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être, de petits mots murmurés à mi-voix dans le creux de l'oreille.  
Ils flottaient sur un petit nuage, tous les deux, et ça aurait encore pu durer longtemps, si l'incroyable sens de l'observation de Spock n'avait à nouveau frappé. Un contacte trop long d'une fraction de seconde, deux regards qui restent connectés juste trop longtemps, des petits sourires en coins sans aucune raison, alors que rien n'avait été dit. Il n'avait pas tardé à former des hypothèses, certaines plus folles que d'autres, mais si vous retiriez l'impossible, ce qui restait, quoi qu'improbable, ne pouvait être que la vérité. En fin de journée, n'y tenant plus, il attrapa Jim au détour d'un couloir et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Capitaine. Je vous ai observé depuis notre retour sur le vaisseau et je trouve votre comportement anormal. Vous avez une attitude étrange vis-à-vis du Docteur McCoy, mais j'ai aussi remarqué que ce n'est pas unilatéral.

Kirk remua mal à l'aise, évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux de son Commander, cherchant à se soustraire à sa présence et surtout à ses questions. Cependant Spock n'était pas de cet avis et chacune des tentatives de son ami se soldait par un échec.

-Laissez-moi m'en aller Spock ! s'écria-t-il à bout de patience.  
-Je veux savoir Jim. Est-ce que vous et le Docteur McCo-...  
-Nan mais ça va pas ! Gueulez-le tant qu'on y est !

À cet instant le Vulcain se rendit compte qu'il parlait un peu fort et que le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvait n'était pas complètement vide, aussi baissa-t-il d'un ton avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son supérieur, toujours aussi déterminé.

-Est-ce que vous et le Docteur McCoy entretenez une relation ? Une relation de type... intime ?  
-Quelle délicatesse Spock, je suis impressionné. Mais je suis quand même surpris que tu n'ais pas été encore plus... indélicat.

Le Commander se rendit compte trop tard que son Capitaine venait de passer au tutoiement, ce qui ne présageait généralement rien de bon, notamment que son quota de patience était épuisé. Cette discussion officieuse prenait un tournant qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, mais dévoré par la curiosité, il poursuivit malgré l'orage qui tournoyait dans les yeux de Kirk.

-Je n'ai en aucun cas voulu vous paraître importun Capitaine. J'ai seulement noté des changements dans votre comportement ainsi que dans celui du Médecin en chef, et que ces changements ont tendance à s'exacerber lorsque vous êtes confrontés l'un à l'autre. J'en suis donc simplement venu à cette conclusion plutôt évidente. De plus, avant notre retour sur Terre, le Lieutenant McCoy était mal à l'aise en votre présence, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.  
-Très bien observé Sherlock, mais à quoi ça t'avancerait de savoir ça. À ce que je sache, pratiquement personne n'est au courant pour toi et Uhura, et personne n'est jamais venu t'emmerder avec ça. Alors pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce privilège moi aussi ?  
-Je ne dis pas ça Capitaine, je voudrais juste savoir.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Pour pouvoir ajuster mon comportement au votre, je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose qui vous déplaise ou vous mette mal à l'aise.

La surprise se dépeint sur le visage de James et il regarda son second avec des yeux ronds.

-Alors ça partait d'une bonne intention ?  
-Pourquoi ? Vous pensiez le contraire ?  
-Bah à un moment... j'ai cru !  
-Loin de moi cette idée.  
-Oh... bah... baaah... Bah c'est cool...

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui s'évitaient soigneusement du regard.

-Pour répondre à t-... votre question monsieur Spock, le Docteur et moi sommes bien "_ensemble_".  
-Et bien tous mes vœux de bonheur Jim !

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, un peu maladroitement certes, mais avec tellement de sincérité que le cœur de Jim se serra de gratitude.

-Merci Spock. Mais... évitez quand même de trop en parler. Bones et moi on voudrais... l'annoncer nous même à l'équipage. Ou du moins certains de ses membres. Et si il est d'accord. Et si j'arrive à trouver la force d'en parler en publique.  
-Je comprend.  
-Il faut qu'on remonte sur la passerelle Spock.  
-J'allais vous soumettre l'idée Capitaine.

Et tous les deux s'en allèrent sur le pont, le cœur un peu plus léger.

-:-

-Bones...j'ai bien réfléchi, murmura Jim en caressant tendrement la poitrine nue de son amant du bout du doigt.  
-T'as réfléchi à quoi ?  
-Je voudrais qu'on rassemble quelques personne... pour leur annoncer.  
-Leur annoncer quoi ?  
-Et bien... Pour nous.  
-Écoutes Jim, moi aussi j'y ai réfléchi. Si tu ne le veux pas, alors je ne te forcerai pas. Notre couple, il doit avant tout marcher à deux.  
-Ouais mais Spock a déjà deviné pour nous, et les autres finiront par en faire de même. C'est inévitable. Je préfère encore que ça se sache.  
-Dans ce cas, à qui on le dit ?  
-Ben Spock est déjà au courant. Peut-être Uhura, Scotty, Sulu...  
-Chekov ?  
-Ouais pourquoi pas. Et Carol ?

Léonard grimaça et pour son plus grand malheur, Jim le nota.

-Quoi ? Tu l'aimes pas Carol ?  
-Si mais... Je sais pas... J'ai l'impression... J'ai l'impression qu'elle aimerait que... qu'elle et moi... enfin tu vois.  
-Oooh... oui je vois.

Il se tût un moment puis finit par ajouter :

-Au moins comme ça elle saura que c'est chasse gardée.  
-T'as pas tort sur ce point là.

Doucement, il partit chercher les lèvres de son Capitaine et l'entraîna dans un langoureux baiser, finissant inévitablement par aller plus loin.

-Tu sais que t'es pire qu'une drogue pour moi... ?  
-La meilleure qu'il soit !

Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre pour que finalement ça soit Kirk qui finisse au dessus, assis à califourchon sur les hanches de son médecin avec un petit air lubrique collé sur ses lèvres. Un regard qui disait qu'il allait prendre cher, et ce, de la plus délicieuse des façons. Lentement il commença à descendre sur son torse en déposant des baisers tout du long, comme s'il suivait une ligne invisible qui le menait invariablement plus au sud. Au sud, vers ce qui les titillait le plus à cet instant. Le blond baissa promptement le boxer bleu nuit du médecin et prit son membre en bouche, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la texture de sa peau, et il alla et vint lentement tout du long pour bien l'humidifier, juste assez pour rendre McCoy fou de plaisir mais pas assez pour l'en libérer. Lorsqu'il le jugea assez lubrifié, Jim je redressa et, agenouillé de part et d'autre des hanches du brun, colla ses fesses contre son membre dur et sensible avant de commencer à se déhancher lascivement dessus.

-Jim arrêtes de jouer ! J'en peux plus !  
-Voyons Bones... Un peu de souffrance forge le caractère.

N'y tenant plus, Léonard empoigna son Capitaine par la taille et le souleva bien haut avant de le pénétrer d'un seul coup, les faisant tous les deux hurler de plaisir, mais aussi un peu de douleur pour Jim, malgré le fait que son compagnon ait magnifiquement réussi à viser sa prostate. Assis à califourchon sur lui, il prit appui sur ses larges pectoraux, encore un peu tremblant, et essaya de retrouver le souffle qui lui manquait.

-Même si c'est le pieds, j'aimerais quand même qu'on évite ça à l'avenir, grogna le plus jeune et relevant la tête, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Ça fait un mal de chien.  
-Je suis désolé mon amour, chuchota McCoy en réponse tout en caressant le visage de son amant du bout des doigts.

Il ne bougèrent pas avant que la douleur se soit totalement estompée, puis Kirk se souleva, glissant sur le membre enfoncé en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point de sortir, butant sur le gland, et se laissa retomber dessus à nouveau, savourant la sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissait alors que le coup se portait directement sur sa boule de nerfs intime.

-Jim !  
-Oh Bones ! Bones ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh putain !  
-Cris mon nom !  
-Léonard ! Léonard ! Oh j't'en pris fais moi jouir !  
-Tout ce que tu voudras James, murmura le médecin en les faisant rouler sur la couchette trop étroite pour eux deux.

Maintenant au dessus de lui, il se saisit ses genoux pour les ramener en avant et pouvoir ainsi le pénétrer encore plus profondément, de sorte qu'à chaque poussé, tous deux se sentaient au bord de l'explosion. Et il le pilonna, encore et encore, avec force et application, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il était temps de changer de position. Il se retira doucement, s'attirant un grognement de frustration de la part de son jeune amant, avant de le retourner, lui demandant implicitement de se mettre à quatre pattes pour qu'ils reprennent leur activité. Ce qu'il fit, certes en ronchonnant, mais rapidement malgré tout, trop impatient de se sentir à nouveau rempli pour protester outre mesure. Il cria le nom de son compagnon quand celui-ci retourna s'enfouir en lui d'un coup sec, fleurtant avec le septième ciel alors que les coups de butoir reprenaient de plus belle. Le plaisir recommença à monter au fur et à mesure, dans les cris, les gémissements et la sueur, et c'est dans un déluge d'extase qu'ils vinrent tous les deux quand McCoy s'empara du corps de Kirk pour le soulever contre le sien, l'empalant un peu plus sur sa longueur et le faisant venir par la même occasion. La contraction de ses muscles le fit jouir à son tour au plus profond de son intimé dans un long râle rauque. Puis ils retombèrent contre le matelas, épuisés et somnolents, mais heureux, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre.  
Leurs amis pourraient bien attendre avant de savoir, ils avaient cinq longues années devant eux pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Tout ce que l'on peut dire, c'est qu'ils prirent plutôt bien la nouvelle.

END

* * *

**Voilà, encore un OS fini, j'espère que vous serez satisfait(e)s de sa qualité et de son histoire, ainsi que de son déroulement. Je sais qu'il est très fourni question lemons je sais pas si j'en ai trop fait mais moi, perso, il me plaît.**

**(Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il fait bien 38 pages, c'est une première pour moi... J'suis trop fière)**


End file.
